


Книга учета жизни

by poliphonic, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #столетодиночества, #холиваркачеллендж, Anal Sex, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Prophecy, Rimming, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Сто лет Геллерта Гриндевальда.
Relationships: Abenathy/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172009
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Книга учета жизни

И крыши видели закат,  
И стены помнили войну,  
А я так счастлив, я так рад,  
Что кто-то счастлив.  
АукцЫон

1899\. Геллерт кричал от удовольствия, прогнувшись всем телом, опираясь на лопатки. Над ним нависал Альбус, трахавший его почти что грубо, временами сбиваясь с ритма, словно в горячке шептавший ему какие-то несуразности. Геллерт плыл, хватал Альбуса за плечи, целовал куда придется, в щеку, в бровь, в висок. Он давно не сдерживал себя, и, если бы не заглушающие чары, его стоны слышали бы все жители Годриковой Впадины. Оба были мокрыми от пота. Альбус старался двигаться осторожно, но вид возбужденного Геллерта, его покрасневшие губы, шальные глаза, его желание, его страсть сводили его с ума. Геллерт насаживался сам, до боли, до дрожи, до сведенных судорогой пальцев на ногах. «Мой! Мой, мой! Да, да-а, да-а!» — он срывал голос, обнимая ошеломленного Альбуса за шею, цепко схватив его, не желая отпускать. Геллерт хотел брать и давать, хотел Альбуса целиком, хотел, чтобы и он чувствовал так же. Оргазм был очень ярким, перемешивающимся с восторгом. Геллерт еще некоторое время держал Альбуса в тисках своих объятий, выпустив его только тогда, когда тот тоже кончил. 

1900\. Геллерт схватил палочку и тут же почувствовал исключительную легкость во всем теле, магия словно лилась из него, выплескиваясь через край. Он ощущал оглушительную мощь, и она исходила вовсе не от палочки, а от него самого, палочка лишь создала возможность этого. Геллерт рассмеялся, откинувшись назад, и его смех точно рассыпался по комнате, отражаясь от стен. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежал Грегорович. «Ступефай», — умиротворенно подумал Геллерт, и палочка сама сотворила несложное заклинание. Он запрыгнул на подоконник и выпал из раскрытого окна спиной вперед. Он раскинул руки в стороны, и хулиганистый ветер подхватил его, невесомого, понес вперед. Он впервые летел сам, безо всяких приспособлений. Бузинная палочка была самой волшебной палочкой: обыкновенная на вид, хотя и немного старомодная, она сделала Геллерта могущественнейшим из волшебников, — он как будто только сейчас распробовал магию на вкус. Он летел, отдавшись охватившему его восторгу. 

1901\. Больше всего Геллерт любил читать сказки. Волшебные истории, в которые перестаешь верить, когда становишься взрослым. Доверчивость, интерес ко всему необычному, способность удивляться делали Геллерта вечным ребенком: восхищенным, влюбленным в невероятные истории, верящим в в то, что скрыто между строк. Сказка о Дарах Смерти увлекала его еще в Дурмстранге, но лишь немногим позже он понял, что в сказках зашифрована та самая истина, которая никому никогда не говорится в лоб, и которую он может найти только самостоятельно. Он как будто жил в сказке, — зима, вокруг на много километров ни души, и на улице все покрыто сверкающим в свете звезд снегом. Геллерт сидел в пряничном домике, в жарко натопленной комнате, и читал маггловскую сказку про пескарика. Геллерт прочитал сотни сказок, их сюжеты часто схожи, даже детали одинаковы, возможно ли, что нечто извне способствовало созданию сказок и мифов? Возможно ли некое сакральное знание, которое передается только сказочникам? Возможно ли при желании приобщиться к нему? 

1902\. Геллерт разбежался и прыгнул со скалы. В ушах засвистел ветер. «Ускорение свободного падения», — вспомнил Геллерт, глядя на стремительно приближающуюся водную гладь. Он дурачился, кувыркаясь в воздухе. За мгновение до столкновения он прошептал: «Арресто Моментум», — и завис над водой. Сердце торопливо билось где-то в горле. Только что он с чудовищной быстротой летел вниз, а теперь заставил время остановиться, и оно ему подчинилось. «Это власть. Это всемогущество», — самодовольно подумал Геллерт и нырнул в теплое море. Он фыркнул, зажмурился, отплевываясь, и лег звездочкой на воду. Он испытывал умиротворение. Он любил риск, любил ходить по краю, но редко что могло заставить его испытать настоящую бурю эмоций, он с трудом представлял себе ситуацию, с которой не сможет справиться, из которой не сможет найти выхода. Он слишком силен. И уверен в себе. Хотя... Ариана. Мысли у Геллерта спутались, и он камнем пошел на дно, чуть не захлебнувшись. О важности самоконтроля он вспомнил, уже вылетая из воды. 

1903\. Геллерт сидел и накачивался огневиски. На него навалилось гнетущее одиночество. Он перебирал воспоминания о лете, проведенном с Альбусом. Геллерт опрокинул в себя бокал, впрочем, алкоголя там было едва ли на полпальца. Он сидел за небольшим столом в крохотной комнатушке. В ней не было ничего сверх необходимого: койка, стол, стул, свеча. Компанию ему сегодня составляла бутылка. Он плеснул в бокал еще на полпальца виски и немедленно выпил. Откинулся на спинку стула, расстегнул ширинку, достал возбужденный член, провел по стволу пальцами, нежно помассировал головку. Воображение услужливо подсунуло образ Альбуса, его губ на пенисе. Геллерт задвигал рукой быстрее. Альбус улыбается и смотрит на него из-под ресниц, облизывает член, начинает насаживаться ртом... Геллерт застонал и с силой стал вбиваться в свой кулак. Его вело, он почти ощущал присутствие Альбуса. Несколько резких движений — и Геллерт выплеснулся себе в ладонь. Было темно, но осознание было как яркий свет: теперь он всегда будет один. Он насилу удержался от того, чтобы не расплакаться. 

1904\. Геллерт встал и распахнул окно. Он слишком много сидел в последнее время. Почему-то вся работа была сидячей. Даже немного походив по комнате, надиктовывая соображения Прытко Пишущему Перу, он в какой-то момент садился за стол и начинал записывать свои мысли, иной раз не прерывая диктовку. Изредка он перебивал сам себя и шептал формулы, на практике проверяя сложные заклинания. Преимущественно он занимался многоступенчатой трансфигурацией, но и боевые, в особенности защитные, и бытовые чары нуждались в доработке. Впрочем, как ни посмотри, это все равно превращение одного в другое. Временами Геллерт переделывал известную ему магию под себя: совершенствуя уже придуманные заклинания, создавая новые. Случалось, что он публиковал свои исследования в печати, просто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не поделиться некоторыми удивительными открытиями с другими волшебниками. Издавался он всегда под псевдонимами: его имя было на слуху даже спустя годы после скандальных событий, в которых он оказался замешан. Из-за них он обречен на вечное одиночество. Геллерт поморщился, прикрыл одну створку, прищемив ею занавеску, и вернулся к работе. 

1905\. Геллерт остановился в небольшом отеле, больше похожем на какую-то таверну из сказки про разбойников. В комнате, в которой ему предстояло провести ближайший месяц, было темно и пыльно. Сквозь тяжелые шторы пробивался луч солнца, и в этом пласте света кружили пылинки, — здесь вообще было не слишком чисто. Эта картинка живо напомнила Геллерту Дурмстранг: многослойные балдахины на кроватях, массивные занавеси и пыль в воздухе, только в воздухе. Влажную уборку делали ежедневно, но пыль собиралась в складках тяжелой ткани, и никто не знал заклинания, которое помогло бы избавиться от этой пыли, скапливающейся столетиями. Он улыбнулся и сделал едва заметное движение палочкой. Чемодан вырвался из его руки, лег на кровать, раскрылся, и из него вылетели и опустились на стол письменные принадлежности. Геллерт вспомнил своего соседа по комнате Краффта. Он был, словно всё в школе, тяжеловесным, пыльным, мрачным, но Геллерт быстро и легко сошелся с ним, как всегда умел ладить с людьми, в которых был заинтересован. Они дружили до самого исключения Геллерта из школы, и теперь он подумал, что было бы неплохо написать Краффту и возобновить общение. 

1906\. Геллерт был наслышан о средневековом волшебнике Мишеле Нострадамусе. У многих были справедливые сомнения в его пророческом даре: Нострадамус был прекрасным астрологом и мог просчитать вероятное будущее, затем зашифровав предсказания в иносказательной форме. Геллерт, увлекшись, начал грызть перо. Он писал стихи. Но поскольку пора ранней восторженной юности прошла, а стремление к искусству никуда не делось, он выбрал прагматичный подход к поэзии. Это было восхитительно и ново. Геллерт перекладывал собственные видения будущего в стихи: лишь так можно быть уверенным в том, что это настоящие пророчества. Впрочем, опыт Нострадамуса только показывал, что мало предвосхитить грядущие события, нужно еще изложить суть видений в слегка туманной форме. Сказки бы подошли как нельзя лучше, но и с ними есть определенные трудности: под каждый эпизод нужна собственная история. Слишком большой объем работы. И волшебники — особенно волшебники — не верят в сказки. Но все верят в личностную драму и стараются верить в лучшее будущее. Геллерту пришел в голову интересный псевдоним. Он открыл первую страницу и вывел на титульном листе рукописи имя Тихо Додонуса. 

1907\. Геллерт невидимкой вошел в Хогвартс. Это место манило его с того самого лета, Альбус не поскупился на дефирамбы своей альма-матер. В замке повсюду ощущалась древняя магия. Геллерт заплутал в подземельях, где было прохладно даже в самые жаркие дни. Насилу выбравшись, он вернулся к главному входу. Геллерт пришел после ужина, буквально перед самым отбоем, и сейчас лежал на обеденном столе в Большом зале и смотрел на зачарованные звезды. Он не планировал, но, видимо, ему придется здесь заночевать. Впрочем, спать он тоже не собирался. Тут все переполнялось волшебством. Терракотовая армия, живые портреты, двигающиеся лестницы, заколдованное ночное небо. Геллерт прошел мимо огромных часов («Англичане любят огромные часы», — усмехнулся он про себя) и поднялся на Астрономическую башню. Он несколько часов кряду ходил по замку, и теперь у него гудели ноги. Это была приятная усталость, он сидел на верхотуре и смотрел на занимающийся рассвет. Он встал и побрел вниз. Меньше всего он хотел бы встретиться с Альбусом: пусть он невидим, тот всегда сможет почувствовать его. А уж что почувствует он сам... На стене перед Геллертом проступила дверь. Он осторожно заглянул за нее: там оказалась пустая спальня. Он заперся изнутри и лег вздремнуть — экскурсия выдалась утомительной. 

1908\. Аппарировав в Годрикову Впадину, Геллерт сразу же отправился на кладбище. Он знал дорогу настолько хорошо, что мог по памяти нарисовать карту. Но к этому захоронению он шел бесконечно долго. Он сел около могилы Арианы, наколдовав себе крохотную табуреточку. «Где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше». Это цитата из Библии, — он читал ее тогда же, в 1899, по рекомендации Альбуса, и Геллерт не пожалел, мудрая, наивная и жестокая книга. Коротенькая фраза рвала его душу в клочки. Он стал причиной смерти Арианы, он не смог предвидеть ее, если бы не он, все могло бы быть иначе. Он виноват в ее смерти, но и она — в качестве ответной любезности — уничтожила его, забрала у него все, что было ему дорого. Она не хотела этого, но ведь и он тоже не хотел. Бесполезно обвинять себя, бесполезно обвинять Ариану. Он встал и, наклонившись над могилой, наколдовал букет незабудок, голубых, как глаза Альбуса или глаза его сестры, — у них так мало общего, но глаза были одинаковыми. Взгляд рассредоточился из-за слез, но Геллерт сдерживался из последних сил. Он никогда всерьез не винил Ариану в случившемся. А себя? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь простить себя? 

1909\. Геллерт не был здесь больше десяти лет. Дурмстранг хорошо спрятали и защитили сотнями заклинаний, но он до сих пор помнил, как их обойти, как попасть в затерянную в сугробах школу. В мрачных гулких коридорах царила мгла. Темнело сейчас рано, а ведь время было обеденное. Все обитатели замка находились в столовой, и он никого не встретил по дороге, хотя и не беспокоился по этому поводу — он наколдовал на себя невидимость. Он подошел к стене в вестибюле: там был изображен знак Даров Смерти, оставленный им Дурмстрангу на вечную память о себе. Геллерт коснулся его, на мгновение замерев. Медленно он поднялся на второй этаж. Когда-то давно здесь была его спальня, его и еще девяти его однокурсников. Заходить в охраняемые зачарованными рыцарскими доспехами комнаты он не стал, да и нечего ему там делать. Ему хотелось забраться на чердак. Постоянно окруженный людьми в школе, повзрослевший Геллерт начал избегать их общества и нашел одиночество на чердаке. Там было довольно грязно, но волшебнику это обстоятельство мешало в последнюю очередь. Он шагнул на скрипящие доски и увидел, что здесь ничего не изменилось. Он словно опять превратился в подростка. 

1910\. Геллерт перерывал архивы, копался в книгах. Поиск Даров оказался вовсе не захватывающим приключением, а дотошным изучением древних фолиантов. Доверия заслуживал один из десяти источников, и тот, как правило, был сказкой или легендой. Нужная информация подавалась скупо, в общих чертах, и было совершенно неясно, в какой стороне света стоит сосредоточить поиски. Великобритания — место, где похоронены Певереллы, — точка отсчета. Он затосковал. Англия, Годрикова Впадина, точка отсчета всего в его жизни. Там все начинается, и все там заканчивается. Вечный Рим в центре Британии. Грусть мимолетна, Геллерт опять погружается в поиски. Он путешествует по библиотекам, редко когда разговаривает с людьми, и даже Дары иной раз кажутся ему наваждением, фикцией, игрой воображения. Но палочка — Бузинная палочка — немой свидетель того, что это не выдумки. Значение Даров, может, и преувеличено, однако, чтобы уверенно говорить об этом, нужно собрать все три. Смысл не в обладании определенным Даром — смысл в объединении их вместе и создании более могущественного артефакта, чем все Дары по отдельности. Смысл в том, чтобы стать Повелителем Смерти. Геллерт опять вспоминает Альбуса, вздыхает, отвлекается на призраки прошлого и снова возвращается в пыльный архив. 

1911\. Искусство маскировки — первое, что должен освоить волшебник, интересующийся тем, как живет мир без его вмешательства. Ложная скромность не была присуща Геллерту, и практически всегда он неосознанно перетягивал внимание на себя. Тогда сложно было понять, как люди, будь то маги или магглы, реагируют на что бы то ни было, исключая его самого. Иными словами, Геллерт сам себе мешал познавать окружающий мир. И он быстро научился мимикрировать под него — становиться невидимым, превращаться в предметы или в других людей, сливаться с ландшафтом. Когда было необходимо, он накладывал дезиллюминационное заклинание и хорошенько прятался, чтобы никак не обнаружить себя, чтобы никто не заподозрил присутствия здесь кого-то еще. Он умел становиться воздухом, предметом, у него была тысяча лиц. Одиночество ощущалось особенно сильно, когда вокруг было много людей, но Геллерт не мог выдать себя ни словом, ни вздохом. Никем не замеченный, вечный отшельник, он чувствовал себя отверженным остальным магическим миром, другими людьми. Впрочем, он отдалялся от них сам, намеренно, ради благой цели. 

1912\. Это произошло совершенно неожиданно даже для самого Геллерта. Он коротал вечер в магическом пабе, но легко можно было представить себе подобную сцену и в маггловской пивной: таковы были настроения в обществе. В воздухе витало недовольство правительством, законами, собственной жизнью. Геллерту очень хотелось стукнуть по столу кружкой из-под сливочного пива и начать гневную отповедь о том, как перекроить мир. Он не сдержал порыв и взял слово, впрочем, никого не изобличал и не озлоблялся. Упомянул о том, что волшебники вздохнут свободнее, если им не нужно будет прятаться от магглов. Речь получилась бы более впечатляющей, начни Геллерт говорить о законодательстве, но он только прощупывал почву. Смотрел, как волшебники реагируют на радикальные идеи. Пока он не был уверен, что их будут активно поддерживать. После выступления не было ни драк, ни дуэлей, все расселись обратно за свои столы и принялись обсуждать услышанное. К столику Геллерта подошел молодой человек, представившийся МакДаффом. На него Геллерт и обрушил все свое красноречие, увидев в нем заинтересованное лицо. Он заражал его своими идеями, опутывал ими, словно паук паутиной, увлекал его. 

1913\. Геллерт сконцентрировался и пошел вперед, тесня своих противников — авроров нескольких государств. После 1899 года, обвиненный в убийстве Арианы, он перешел на нелегальное положение, и любая стычка с любым министерством магии заканчивалась сражением. Вот только в последнее время место проведения дуэли первыми покидали соперники Геллерта. Их количество не имело совершенно никакого значения — он шутя обращал в бегство полтора десятка авроров. Столкновения с ними не приносили должного удовлетворения, не забавляли, не будоражили кровь, они давались ему слишком легко. Его чрезмерная сила утомляла даже его самого, заставляя зевать и скучать в разгар боя. После него хотелось пойти и подраться еще раз. Геллерт пытался усложнить себе задачу, придумывая новые заклинания и опробуя их впервые, но и тут удача была на его стороне, все удавалось, однако это только раздражало. Он добавлял все новые трудности: обезвредить противника на максимально долгое время, не убив и не покалечив его, удивить и поразить его во всех смыслах. Мерлин, как уныло. Попробуем прыгать и аппарировать, это может развлечь. Случайно Геллерт переместился на крышу небоскреба, упал с нее и исчез в полете. Авроры только недоуменно переглянулись. 

1914\. Австро-венгры взяли Белград. Геллерт впервые распробовал победу на вкус. Строго говоря, это не совсем его победа, и даже не совсем его война, но она кружила голову, он ощущал величие родной страны. Это завораживало. В воздухе носился запах крови. Это возбуждало. Геллерт чувствовал войну, она ему нравилась. Близость смерти, риск, азарт — он это обожал. Будущее — за смельчаками, за воинами. Он точно знал, он умел понимать будущее. Он пошатнулся и чуть не упал: перед его глазами проносились картинки. Он видел, как сербы отбивают Белград обратно. Он видел реки крови и горы трупов. Он видел вспышку тифа, выкосившую Белград. Геллерт тряхнул головой, и видения прекратились. Он сидел на полу, руки у него тряслись, а из носа шла кровь. В ушах звенело, ему срочно нужно было выйти на воздух. Вот, значит, как. Пиррова победа. Это битва без будущего. Это война без будущего. Он поднялся с пола и стер кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Все же волшебникам не стоит вмешиваться в дела магглов. Пошатываясь, он вышел из комнаты. 

1915\. Реформа, которую задумал Геллерт много лет назад еще с Альбусом, была слишком радикальной. Он уже тогда понимал, что это переворот. Сейчас он был лучше информирован о правительствах, министерствах, их методах и их законах. Все это требовало тотальной перестройки. Старая политическая система должна быть уничтожена, а новую нужно возвести с нуля. Нужна революция. Нужна полная смена политического курса. У Геллерта уже куча врагов, когда он возьмется воплощать свои идеи в жизнь, их количество увеличится многократно. Это были опасные идеи, захватывающие идеи, идеи, способные перевернуть мир. Маггловская война началась как нельзя кстати. Геллерт собственными глазами видел войну, неважно, что это не магическая война — люди везде одинаковы. Он был уверен в том, что революция спровоцирует войну, и ее нужно будет контролировать: любые жертвы среди волшебников могут иметь роковые последствия, и их необходимо свести к минимуму. Геллерт потер лоб. Главное, чтобы была возможность это контролировать. Часто кажется, что ты направляешь, провоцируешь, ограничиваешь события, но на деле это не так. Здесь нельзя допустить ошибки. 

1916\. Геллерт аппарировал на фланг побоища, вошедшего в историю как Верденская мясорубка. Даже в отдалении от поля боя, даже под несколькими защитными и дезиллюминационными заклинаниями он рисковал быть убитым в ближайшие несколько минут. Если бы Геллерта попросили назвать самый ужасный момент в его жизни — это определенно был бы он. Вокруг стоял чудовищный шум, видимость в дыму была никакая, единственное, что было понятно — здесь творится лютый ад. Люди убивают других людей, иногда лицом к лицу, выкашивают огнем, используют для этого хитроумные приспособления. Геллерт сделал шаг назад и, споткнувшись, чуть не упал. Он ожидал вдохновения от возбуждения драки, от запаха крови, от чувства победы, но от открывшегося ему зрелища его начало мутить. Массовые убийства, одобренные на государственном уровне, что это приносило тем, кто принимал в них непосредственное участие? Зачем люди шли убивать? Что они выигрывали от военных действий? Геллерт смотрел на это безумие широко распахнутыми глазами. Он не боялся смерти, привык к человеческой жестокости, но смерть от бессмысленной жестокости — это был какой-то перебор. Война кошмарна. Ее не должно существовать. 

1917\. В Петрограде было тихо и пусто. Геллерт нахмурился: прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как в стране произошла революция, перевернувшая заведенный порядок. Он бродил по захламленным улицам мертвого города. Живых не было никого — трупы, трупы повсюду, и никому нет до них дела. Вещи, обладающие хоть какой-то ценностью, давно украдены, а бывшими людьми никто не озаботился — не до того, решаются судьбы мира. Геллерт злился: жертвы не могут, не должны быть забыты. Но тут их даже не замечают! Их забыли сразу после жертвоприношения, умертвили весь город и занялись более глобальными вопросами! Вопиющая небрежность и совершенно бессмысленная. К себе подобным можно было бы относиться с большим пиететом. Пострадавшие от революции были помехой ей, и Геллерт не находил оправдания такому попустительству. Магглы совершенно не ценят человеческую жизнь. Раньше ему казалось, что революция неизбежно кровавое дело и требует жертв. Но сейчас, вглядываясь в лица покойников, он пересмотрел приоритеты. Она должна быть осуществлена возможно малой кровью. Нельзя допустить спонтанных убийств, мародерства, бандитизма. Это хороший урок на будущее. 

1918\. Геллерта никто не видел: он наколдовал дезилюминационное заклинание и несколько защитных чар. Его никто не видел, а он видел все, но он предпочел бы, чтобы было наоборот. Он находился в действующем полевом госпитале, в который свозили больных испанским гриппом. В душном бараке на добрую сотню коек стоял спертый воздух, пахло потом и испражнениями. Чудовищная антисанитария была едва ли не основной причиной триумфального шествия «испанки» по миру. Смерть добирала своих жертв среди выживших в мировой бойне, и иной раз казалось, что война была только разминкой перед генеральной жатвой, которой стала болезнь. Геллерт оглядел госпиталь, переполненный пациентами. В нем было сравнительно чисто, многие носили марлевые повязки, высокие окна были открыты нараспашку, но запахи невозможно было выкурить, они въедались в предметы и в людей. Геллерт удивился: он не почувствовал запаха крови. «Неужели привык?» — ужаснулся он. Повелитель Смерти, ха. Какой смысл в победе над смертью, если ты обречен наблюдать за тем, как умирают другие? Те, кто тебе дорог, те, кого ты любишь? Геллерт скривился и аппарировал. Это было чересчур даже для него. 

1919\. Кэрроу заинтересовала Геллерта еще в их первую встречу. Совсем юная, тоненькая девушка, скромно одетая, потупившая взор, когда он посмотрел на нее. Он поверить не мог, что вот это прелестное дитя — самая известная и хладнокровная наемная убийца на континенте. Родом она была из Великобритании («Англия преследует меня по всему свету», — говорил Геллерт), закончила Хогвартс буквально пару лет назад и уже обладала грозной репутацией, о которой знала вся Европа. «Какой контраст!» — заметил он. Кэрроу покраснела и смущенно улыбнулась. Геллерт коллекционировал все необычное, что попадалось ему, а она была очень необычна. Тогда они проговорили весь вечер, точнее, говорил он, она больше молчала. Впрочем, он был уверен в том, что смог очаровать девчонку. Одиннадцать успешных убийств за два года! К хорошему убийству, как и к чему угодно еще, нужно иметь талант, а Геллерт всегда интересовался талантливыми волшебниками, независимо от сферы деятельности, в которой лежало их дарование. В их третью встречу он убедил Кэрроу бежать с ним. Девочка была неглупа и прекрасно понимала, что ему не нужна любовница, что его привлекает ее гений. 

1920\. Последние шесть лет Геллерт мотался по Европе, охваченной войнами, революциями и прочими смертоубийствами. Он чувствовал, будто вернулся домой. В какой-то степени так оно и было, вот только дома у него давно не осталось. «Гражданин мира», — усмехнулся Геллерт. Эти шесть лет он провел в мире магглов, точнее в мире варварства магглов. Вмешательство волшебников в дела магглов никогда не одобрялось, а во время войны часто и вовсе запрещалось, но он с интересом наблюдал за ее ходом, за людьми. Если война чему-то и научила его, так это тому, что ее не должно быть. Магглы слишком алчны и безжалостны, если дать им возможность, они просто уничтожат друг друга. Политика невмешательства могла выйти волшебникам сторицей — в какой-то момент маггловская злоба и жажда власти коснутся магического мира. Геллерт уселся в кресле поудобнее и придвинулся поближе к камину. Неужели только он понимает, насколько опасна жестокость магглов? Что ж, подумал он, левитируя к себе Омут Памяти, теперь у него достаточно материала для того, чтобы убедить в этом других. 

1921\. В Центральной Африке было удивительно встретить светлокожего блондина с гетерохромией. Геллерт потратил несколько часов на маскировку, и даже теперь в облике негра его можно было узнать в лицо. Его черты стали крупнее и тяжелее, как у всех представителей этой расы, зато в таком виде он избегал ненужного внимания, находясь в самом центре магического мира Ганы. Африканские колдовские практики давно интересовали его, и сейчас он увлеченно слушал чернокожего колдуна. Многие чары Геллерт умел накладывать без палочки, но для этого ему пришлось переучиваться. Здесь же волшебники испокон веков использовали беспалочковую магию, пропуская магическую энергию через собственные руки. Он восторженно говорил об этом, когда собеседник неожиданно напал на него, связав лианами. Геллерт опешил и замолчал. Его противник засмеялся и втянул лианы обратно в ладони.  
— Беспалочковая магия дает преимущество во времени, — глубокомысленно заметил африканец. — Мое имя Нагель.  
Геллерт был очарован сильным волшебником, сковавшим его почти незаметным движением рук. Он провел в Гане полгода, обучаясь беспалочковой магии, и покинул Африку в компании Нагеля. 

1922\. В Тибете все было волшебно: даже магглы. Геллерт с особенным рвением изучал экзотическую магию, а он поездил по миру и повидал ее в самых разнообразных проявлениях. Музыка ветра мелодично звенела — и в этих звуках была магия. Пахло благовониями — и в этом была магия. На пригорке в позе лотоса сидел монах — и в нем тоже была магия. В прямом смысле, этот монах был волшебником. При знакомстве он наколдовал на настоятеля «Конфундус», и тот согласился поселить Геллерта в дом к Кроллу.  
— Я сразу понял, что ты волшебник, — сказал Кролл, когда они остались одни. — От тебя просто фонит колдовством.  
Геллерт многое знал о магической энергии, учился и прекрасно умел ее направлять, но вот увидеть ее в другом человеке не мог.  
— Я научу тебя, — пообещал Кролл.  
Геллерт принял вызов: ему нравилось познавать неизведанное. Кролл учил его не только направлять магическую силу, но и усмирять гнев, управлять эмоциями. Геллерт посвятил себя медитации и часами сидел в тишине, тревожимый лишь тихим звоном музыки ветра. 

1923\. Геллерт магией поднял в воздух огромный обтесанный камень в форме параллелепипеда и положил его на верх стены. Строительство было не самым сложным колдовством, но не стоило за него браться без специальной подготовки. Сначала он хотел воздвигнуть что-то похожее на египетскую пирамиду, впрочем, впоследствии от этой идеи отказался, — такое здание занимало слишком большую площадь и не имело окон. Потом его захватила мысль построить небоскреб. В итоге концепт воплотил собой нечто среднее между тем и другим. Геллерт набросал план замка в несколько десятков этажей из тяжелых шестигранников, с большими окнами. Когда он уже приступил к постройке, ему пришло в голову сделать ее монолитной. Правда, теперь это имело смысл делать только в конце, а Геллерт только начал. Он усмехнулся, представив себе, что инкрустирует замок плиткой, морскими раковинами и стразами. Сияло бы это просто невообразимо! Он поднял в воздух еще один камень и начал опутывать его сетью заклинаний. Нурменгард еще не был построен, но уже был заколдован. 

1924\. Геллерт скользил по бальной зале, придерживая за талию Винду Розье. До этого он не особенно увлекался танцами, считая их развлечением для великосветских бездельников, но в последнее время его интересовало все, что имело отношение к любви и к тому, что ее вызывает. Винда была совершенно очарована им: его ненавязчивым флиртом, его революционными идеями, его харизмой. Геллерт научился пользоваться собой как оружием, — опасным, пугающим, но оторваться от него было невозможно. Он научился пользоваться своим даром убеждения, своей увлеченностью, своей способностью влюблять в себя людей. При этом он относился к этой «полюбовной вербовке» не столько как к досадной обязанности, сколько как к игре, приносящей массу удовольствия. Танцевать было приятно, похоже на участие в дуэли. Розье была восхитительна — юная, влюбленная, трепетная и воздушная. Геллерт даже толком не понимал, какой именно танец они сейчас танцуют — не то, чтобы он хорошо в этом разбирался, или ему было до этого какое-то дело. Его захлестывало чувствами, и он не особо запоминал, какие именно глупости он шепчет Розье. Его просто заполняло ощущение безумного счастья. 

1925\. Геллерт повернул голову и услышал шум взрыва. Из выбитых окон вырывались языки пламени, оно имело холодный голубой оттенок и на огонь походило только формально. Если бы происходящее не было столь ужасно, наверное, это было бы даже красиво. Закричала женщина, из горящего здания в панике выбегали люди. Стояла ночь, многие спали и были одеты кое-как: пальто поверх ночной рубашки, пижамные штаны в сочетании с накрахмаленной сорочкой и тапочками. Плакали дети, мяукали кошки. Прошло уже довольно много времени после взрыва, у людей была возможность спастись. Геллерт огляделся по сторонам. Голубое пламя разгоралось все сильнее, вот-вот должен был обрушиться потолок. Странно было даже представить себе, что этот теракт — в сущности магический выброс огромной силы. Геллерт сделал так, чтобы огонь пропускал через себя людей, а задохнуться в дыму было невозможно. Он аппарировал из здания, в котором стоял до сих пор, и в следующее мгновение обвалился последний — второй — этаж. По расчетам Геллерта, человеческих жертв сегодня не было. 

1926\. Геллерт в восхищении остановился перед обскуром. Сейчас его мало волновала угроза его жизни, он совершенно позабыл об этом, как о ничего не значащей детали. Живое воплощение стихийной магии на его глазах в щепки разносило город Нью-Йорк. «Ты просто чудо!» — выкрикнул он. В Криденсе сосредоточена такая огромная сила, что сейчас кажется странным, как он не заметил ее раньше. Геллерт упал на колени и протянул к Криденсу руки. Этот сгусток тьмы и боли — могущественнейшее волшебство, которое Криденс сумел усмирить своей волей. По мощи Криденс близок к самому Геллерту, и это приводило Геллерта в восторг. Он хотел приручить эту дикую неукротимую силу, это был вызов, это была борьба. Геллерт не боялся, в нем кипели эмоции, но среди них не было страха. Криденс не станет его убивать, он зол, он нестабилен, но он контролирует себя и он привязался к мистеру Грейвзу. Хотелось обнять мальчика и гладить его по волосам, успокаивая, утешая. 

1927\. Когда Геллерт не ограничивал себя, магия выплескивалась сама. Если он злился или раздражался, он становился сильнее, волшебство подпитывалось его яростью. Огонь, бывший поначалу защитными чарами, под воздействием негативных эмоций Геллерта начал вести себя агрессивно. При этом Геллерт полностью его контролировал, мог увеличить или уменьшить его интенсивность, его забавляла способность управлять настолько мощным выбросом магии. Он словно концентрировал свой гнев в пламени, и оно разрасталось из огненного кольца в заполонившее весь амфитеатр плотное облако, из которого вырывались отдельные язычки. Он упивался собственным могуществом. Он переделывал заклинание так и эдак, смотрел на результат. Но в какой-то момент он перестал понимать, что происходит с людьми, попавшими в пламя, перемудрил с заклинаниями. Он занервничал. По первоначальному замыслу попавших в огонь должно было переносить в Нурменгард, однако теперь из переплетения проклятий было непонятно, что происходит с жертвами. Геллерт вышел из себя и потерял контроль над пламенем. Огненный дракон взвился над Парижем, готовый его уничтожить. 

1928\. Абернети подошел к Геллерту сзади, обнял его за талию, прижался грудью к спине, заставив его вздрогнуть. Абернети ходил бесшумно, и это не мог быть никто, кроме него. Он разжал объятия и скользнул руками по животу Геллерта, спуская с него штаны. Он опустился на колени и прижался губами к его голой заднице, развел ягодицы в стороны и медленно провел языком между ними. Он у него был по-настоящему волшебным: длинным, раздвоенным, очень чувствительным. Абернети погладил Геллерта по бокам и начал трахать его языком, нежно проходясь обоими кончиками по простате, обводя края анального отверстия, запуская язык глубоко в Геллерта. Тот громко застонал, задвигал рукой, мастурбируя, пока Абернети буквально облизывал его, и кончил себе в ладонь, забрызгав спермой пергаменты на столе, о который он опирался все это время. Не надевая брюк, Геллерт развернулся к Абернети, поднял его с колен и, рассмеявшись, чмокнул его в нос. 

1929\. Геллерт не был уверен в том, что Абернети может говорить. Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как Геллерт наколдовал ему раздвоенный язык в карете над Атлантикой. Иногда он испытывал чувство вины — не смог достойно отблагодарить любимого последователя за чудовищную жертву. Иногда он ощущал беспомощность — он столько лет разрабатывал модификации заклинаний, и в такой момент ошибся? Как бы то ни было, Абернети всегда молчал. Когда он хотел о чем-то рассказать Геллерту, то писал ему письма. Приносил сам, отдавал в руки, загадочно улыбаясь. Обычно это были пухлые конверты, в которых лежало несколько пергаментов, исписанных бисерным почерком со старомодными завитушками. Так Абернети поведал о себе, о той жизни, которую он вел, о тяжелом травмирующем опыте тюремной отсидки в безмолвном одиночестве. Самому Геллерту заключение далось не так тяжело. Он, помнится, навещал Абернети, но не мог даже войти в камеру, только смотрел издали — глаза в глаза. Однажды Геллерт получил от него коротенькое письмецо со сказкой про принцессу. Эта метафора выбила его из колеи на несколько часов, пошатнув душевное равновесие и заставив, хоть и не буквально на этот раз, взглянуть на происходящее со стороны Абернети. 

1930\. Абернети пришел к Геллерту в кабинет. Он был серьезен и напряжен. Геллерт с головой ушел в работу, но визит его прервал, и он жестом попросил немного подождать. Забывшись, он вспомнил о госте только спустя несколько часов. Тот сидел в кресле и сосредоточенно строчил очередное послание. Геллерт подошел к нему, сел на ручку кресла, манящими чарами призвал к себе исписанный пергамент и начал его читать. Абернети писал о своей врожденной любовной магии: суть этого колдовства заключалась в том, что его избранник или избранница обречены любить его до тех пор, пока он сам их не разлюбит.  
— Какой интересный эффект, — усмехнулся темный маг и посмотрел на Абернети. Он выглядел испуганным. Геллерт попытался найти в нем причину этого страха — его аколит был человеком смелым, даже отчаянным. И тут он понял: любовная магия подействовала на него, потому что Абернети его любил.  
— Не думаю, что это что-то меняет. Отношения между нами сложились бы, даже если бы любовной магии не существовало вовсе, — Геллерт вовсе не рассердился, напротив, это весьма позабавило его. Такая редкая и необычная магия. Если бы Абернети не рассказал, он никогда бы сам о ней не догадался. 

1931\. Сначала Геллерт пришел в ужас. Потом засмеялся. И только обдумав новость со всех сторон, запаниковал. Абернети сдался британскому Министерству магии, и сейчас был заключен в Азкабан. «Вытаскивать Абернети из тюрем скоро войдет у меня в привычку», — забеспокоился Геллерт. Следовало сесть, придти в себя и разработать план, как вызволить активиста из заключения. Абернети нужен был ему здесь, и эта внезапная самодеятельность смешала Геллерту все карты. Отправиться лучше одному — лишние люди будут привлекать ненужное внимание. К тому же большая часть аколитов должна всегда оставаться в Нурменгарде, Геллерт вообще старался не отлучаться надолго без насущной необходимости. Учитывая интерес авроров всего мира к каждому второму обитателю замка вынуждала заколдовывать Нурменгард снова и снова: наводить иллюзии, запутывать дороги, устанавливать антиаппарационные щиты, чтобы никто не нашел его настоящего местоположения. Такие меры чересчур ограничивали возможности аколитов, но их безопасность того стоила. Абернети нужно будет заменить в Азкабане, никто не должен понять, что он бежал. У Геллерта кипел мозг, и он продолжал думать, наколдовывая иллюзии на замок. 

1932\. Геллерт великолепно умел накладывать чары иллюзии даже на расстоянии. Абернети восхищался его способностями в области ментальной магии. Сейчас они оба сидели в небольшом леске неподалеку от города. Геллерт отвлекал внимание волшебников, а его помощник в это время исследовал склад немецкого министерства магии. Ему было поручено найти Доспехи Проклятого — тщательно охраняемый артефакт, с помощью которого можно ослабить даже огромную армию противника. Обнаружив его, Абернети сделал доспех невидимым и призвал его «Акцио». Их разведчик в министерстве заранее снял защитные заклинания, и теперь в руки Абернети прилетел широкий пояс с огромной вычурной пряжкой. Он показал его Геллерту. Тот кивнул и принялся снимать заклинания с модели города. Он был напряжен, но сделал все безукоризненно, вряд ли кому-то пришло в голову, что его заколдовали. Абернети не вытерпел, подался вперед и повалил его на спину. Перекинул через него ногу, аккуратно снял штаны с них обоих, опустился на его возбужденный член и резко задвигался вверх-вниз. Геллерт хватал его за бедра, словно старался удержать, но Абернети не мог остановиться. Геллерт стонал в голос, еще не вполне расслабившись после опасного дела, но уже вовлеченный в новую игру. 

1933\. Абернети проснулся среди ночи от шороха: в его комнате в темноте кто-то шебуршал. Это был Геллерт, больше просто некому. Он включил свет и обмер: Геллерт был весь в крови, с ног до головы. Абернети поднялся и дрожащими руками начал раздевать его — очевидно, на нем была не только его кровь, иначе бы он уже умер, но он определенно пострадал. Он почти терял сознание и совершенно ничего не пытался предпринять, только пришел к своему невольному доктору, и теперь сидел, побледневший, уверенный, что тот не поднимет крика. Абернети оттащил его в ванную, временами испуганно прижимаясь к его губам, но Геллерт не отвечал на поцелуи, хотя и позволял делать с собой что угодно, безучастный, словно тряпичная кукла. Абернети смыл с него кровь и магией залечил раны. Затем он отлевитировал чистого и перевязанного Геллерта в собственную постель, а сам примостился в кресле, понимая, что этой ночью поспать ему уже не удастся. Геллерт порой проваливался в сон, но преимущественно находился в каком-то пограничном состоянии, и за ним следовало приглядывать. Абернети сидел во мраке и прислушивался к его тяжелому дыханию. 

1934\. Геллерт очень интересовался врожденной любовной магией Абернети, но оба они имели весьма туманные представления о ней. Геллерт рассказывал о том, как учился понимать мотивацию и интересы людей, как умел их читать. Он влюблял в себя их, без малейших усилий со своей стороны очаровывал их, забивал им голову своими идеями, и они теряли способность к сопротивлению, однажды попав под власть его харизмы, вырваться из-под нее они не имели никаких шансов. Впрочем, это не имело никакого отношения к магии. Знание человеческой психологии, собственное обаяние Геллерта и его личные качества делали его таким привлекательным для других. Любовная магия Абернети позволяла ему всегда рассчитывать на взаимность. Несмотря на уникальность обеих способностей, каждый из них был недоволен своей. Геллерту хотелось, чтобы его дар имел магическую природу. Абернети отдал бы все за то, чтобы все вокруг его любили. Впрочем, из-за собственного таланта он не особенно расстраивался — иногда в приступе самоуничижения он думал, что сорвал джек-пот, выиграв любовь Геллерта, представляя себя крайне обычным. Временами ему казалось, что, не будь любовной магии, темный волшебник ни за что не обратил бы на него внимания. 

1935\. Геллерт был невероятно зол. Абернети опять вздумалось поступить по собственному разумению, а не по продуманному в деталях плану. Однако он не спешил выпускать свою ярость, наоборот, он ее законсервировал, затаил обиду. Учитывая их с аколитом отношения, он даже не стал говорить ему что-либо. Он вообще перестал с ним разговаривать. Он не обращал на него внимания, когда безмолвный Абернети появлялся перед ним, отводил взгляд, если случалось пересечься с ним взорами. Геллерт знал, какое влияние возымеет его игнорирование. Глупец! Он сразу понял, что Геллерт недоволен, а через неделю он просто взвоет. Геллерт не считал себя жестоким человеком, но ему хотелось преподать урок, а такой способ казался самым надежным, он давно выучил все болевые точки Абернети, и, честно говоря, сейчас использовал не самую травмирующую из них, хотя и эффективную. Абернети позволил себе переиграть проект, внес в расчеты собственные коррективы: бросился на выручку Куини, оставив Винду без страховки. Уж наверное Геллерт позаботился об этом заранее! Он стиснул зубы и прошел мимо Абернети, сделав вид, что не заметил его. 

1936\. Абернети телепортировался очень вовремя: авроры как раз ставили антиаппарационный барьер. Правда, оказался он не в самом удобном месте, — Геллерта нигде не было видно. Несколько авроров моментально узнали Абернети («Стоило изменить внешность», — мелькнула у него мысль) и нацелили на него палочки. Он подпрыгнул на несколько метров вверх и завис в воздухе, окружив себя сияющим шаром Протего. Щит приходилось обновлять слишком часто — его постоянно пробивали нападавшие. Геллерт аппарировал к нему внезапно: внутри огороженной зоны можно было быстро перемещаться, а уж обойти его заклинания Геллерту ничего не стоило. Он сдернул Абернети на землю и встал с ним спиной к спине, отбивая атаки нескольких десятков волшебников, сражающихся с ними.  
— Ты пришел, чтобы я мог беспокоиться не только о том, как вылезти из этой мясорубки самому, но и о том, как вытащить из нее тебя? — ворчал Геллерт, но Абернети видел, что он доволен. Ему было по душе участвовать в смертельно опасных схватках, и ему нравилось, что Абернети разделяет с ним это увлечение. Геллерт проделал отверстие в защитном барьере, они оба перекатились за него и аппарировали. 

1937\. Абернети не любил себя. Он предпочел бы быть кем угодно, кроме себя. Ему хотелось бы быть метаморфом, интересное свойство, но, увы, бывает только врожденным. Воспитать в собственном организме возможность его преображения не удавалось пока никому, кроме одного-единственного волшебника. За несколько лет и Абернети все же научился этому сложному колдовству, но это было не совсем то. Он не возражал, если бы мог оставаться Геллертом, но его бы быстро поймали на лжи. Десять лет назад Геллерта узнали в чужом обличье, в стране, в которой по идее ему нечего было делать, только по его колоссальной магической силе, по его способности противостоять десяткам авроров, не особенно напрягаясь. Даже освоив некоторые заклинания, которые вряд ли были под силу рядовому волшебнику, Абернети не испытывал гордости, он буквально хотел быть Геллертом. Иногда, маясь бездельем в Нурменгарде, он превращался в Геллерта, рассматривал себя в зеркале часами, не в силах оторваться от любимых черт. Но он навсегда обречен оставаться самим собой — ведь именно таким, какой он есть, его любит Геллерт. По крайней мере, он так говорит. 

1938\. Геллерта преследовали безумные видения. Война, настоящая бойня, бесконечные смерти сотен, тысяч человек, голод, варварское отношение к себе подобным, кровожадность, позволяющая массово уничтожать людей, чудовищное оружие, убивающий газ, ненависть и безразличие. Все это можно было бы списать на разыгравшееся воображение, но он давно научился вычленять видения будущего из общего мыслепотока: предчувствий, планов, мечтаний, иллюзий и самообмана. Видения напоминали кошмары наяву — Геллерта внезапно выключало из окружающей действительности, и его взору представали все эти ужасы. Он стал нервным, дергался по любому поводу, почти ничего не ел, осунулся и перестал спать. Геллерт и раньше был не самым удобным в общежитии соседом, но сейчас с ним стало просто невозможно находиться рядом. Единственным, кто терпел присутствие этого монстра, был Абернети. Теперь аколиты передавали через него записки Геллерту, решившему добровольно самоизолироваться от общества, которое едва его выносило. Встреча с Геллертом, даже случайная, — если столкнуться с ним в коридоре Нурменгарда, например, — сильно пугала, он выглядел крайне нездоровым, истощенным, у него дрожали руки. Он больше походил на привидение, чем на человека. 

1939\. Создавалось впечатление, будто Геллерт отсидел солидный срок в тюрьме. Выглядел он скверно. Абернети готовил зелье, которое заменяло ему пищу, потому что есть тот отказывался наотрез. Оно было густым, и напоминало на вид детское питание. Геллерт капризничал, не выполнял предписаний, питался исключительно зельем и очень мало спал. Немудрено, что у него стал стремительно портиться характер. Абернети решил пойти на хитрость и добавить в снадобье, заменявшее ему еду, зелье сна без сновидений. Внешне изменение состава было незаметно, однако результат мог оказаться крайне неожиданным, поэтому Абернети выпил зелье первым. Он не мог позволить так рисковать Геллерту, но мог позволить это себе. Очнулся он спустя несколько часов в собственной комнате на полу, на том самом месте, где буквально отключился, даже не допив кубок до дна. Он поспешил к Геллерту, и застал его в слезах, почти что в истерике, после очередных пророческих видений. Абернети подал ему зелье, и через две минуты Геллерт спал спокойно, словно младенец. 

1940\. Абернети был не единственным корреспондентом Геллерта. Все эти годы он переписывался с Альбусом Дамблдором, своим «почти-представителем» в Великобритании. На самом деле все было, конечно, не совсем так, многие сведения Альбус от него скрывал, другие переиначивал, да и вообще вел какую-то собственную игру. Геллерт не обижался, это его даже забавляло, информация Альбуса часто оказывалась кстати, а его интриганство никогда не входило в противоречие с целями Геллерта — он не старался помешать ему, только следил, пристально, внимательно, словно кто-то из аколитов постоянно докладывался ему. Достойный противник. Или сторонник? Геллерт был не в состоянии забыть события того лета, и он немного завидовал легкости, с которой Альбус рассказывал о том, о сем, будто ничего не помнил, или для него это перестало иметь значение. Геллерт всю жизнь прожил под гнетом этих воспоминаний, он винил себя за произошедшее с Арианой, за произошедшее с Альбусом, за то, что когда-то любил его, и возможно даже все еще любит. 

1941\. Геллерт иногда вспоминал, с чего все начиналось, и ужасался тому, к чему оно пришло. Мечты о лучшем мире превратились в раздор, семьи разлучались из-за расхождений в мировоззрении, из-за того, что выбрали разные стороны в конфликте. Геллерт всеми силами сопротивлялся началу крупномасштабного противостояния. Он представлял собой революционера-одиночку, поддерживаемого многими, но мало кем — открыто. С одной точки зрения, то, что происходило в магическом мире, и близко не походило на войну магглов. С другой, он и его сторонники должны были проявлять свои лучшие качества, чтобы не допустить ужасающих последствий, переиграть которые будет невозможно. Эта двойственность заставляла Геллерта воссоздавать то, как все выглядело в теории. Тогда, в далеком прошлом, и заподозрить было нельзя, с какими трудностями ему придется столкнуться. И это еще сколько всего он сумел предусмотреть! Он был крайне наивен, однако, может быть, эта вера в лучшее и помогала ему удержать все в рамках разумного. 

1942\. Геллерт постоянно где-то пропадал. Возвращался, пахнущий кровью и порохом, смертью и унынием. Он словно хотел в одиночку остановить войну, вмешиваясь в ход боев, пытаясь взаимодействовать с главами маггловских государств. Абернети никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Геллерт потерпел столь сокрушительное поражение. Не бывало такого, чтобы ему что-то не удавалось. Он пробовал снова и снова, пока не достигал успеха. Сейчас же не получалось ничего, — любое его действие вызывало противодействие. Геллерт злился, тяжело вздыхал и опять брался за дело. Абернети притянул его к себе, мягко поцеловал. Геллерт вырывался из его хватки, он был слишком агрессивно настроен, чтобы нежничать. Абернети расстегнул на себе брюки, повернулся к нему спиной и потянул его на себя. Геллерт прижался к нему и втолкнул член ему в задницу. Ярость поутихла, уступив место желанию. Он ритмично толкался в Абернети, немного грубо, немного болезненно, но Абернети только постанывал от удовольствия, удерживая на себе его руки. 

1943\. Геллерту становилось дурно от одного осознания того, что лагеря смерти существуют. Когда он впервые услыхал о них, он не поверил, что такое возможно: место, где одни люди уничтожают других людей самым жестоким образом. Причина такого отношения была чудовищно проста: они отличались друг от друга. Геллерт быстро провел параллель с самим собой и ужаснулся: он стремился к власти над магглами, которых считал людьми второго сорта. Волшебники владеют магией и должны управлять теми, кто поплоше. Эта аналогия шокировала Геллерта. В сущности от его разделения людей до разделения людей, принятого в лагерях смерти, несколько крошечных шагов. И ты сам не заметишь, как преодолеешь их. «Каждый носит в себе собственный концлагерь», — подумал Геллерт. В нем будто что-то сломалось, он чувствовал, что должен радикально поменять свое мировоззрение. Это был колосс на глиняных ногах. Все идеи нужно передумать с самого начала. Но как начать с начала, если ты уже практически в конце пути? 

1944\. Собственная судьба часто подкидывала Геллерту сюрпризы. Он и знать не знал, что окажется в эпицентре ада под названием «концлагерь». Куини нарушила категорический запрет покидать Нурменгард и сбежала на встречу со своим магглом, кажется, Якобом, или как там его. Ее схватили магглы и отправили в один из лагерей смерти. Конечно же, палочки она лишилась. Геллерта охватила бессильная ярость, — внутреннее око не зрит по приказу, и ему приходилось проводить элементарные ритуалы, читая про участь Куини в хрустальном шаре или в своей же чашке с чаинками. Он понятия не имел, где Куини сейчас находится, и, хотя спасательную операцию следовало начинать немедленно, он даже представить не мог, откуда начинать. Видения не приходили, дни шли, Геллерт нервничал и злился. Даже в одном лагере смерти поиски займут не одну неделю, а он не знал, в каком именно она оказалась. Все они походили друг на друга, никаких отличительных особенностей Геллерт не замечал. Внезапно хрустальный шар погас, и больше никогда не показывал Куини, — вероятнее всего, ее убили. Геллерту хотелось выть от беспомощности, стало так тяжело, как будто его камнем придавило к земле. 

1945\. Это было совершенно восхитительно. Альбус наступал, невероятным образом переплетая между собой самые разные заклинания. Геллерт только выставлял щиты от его чар, чтобы смотреть, как он колдует. Это было очень красиво, и Геллерт старался ничего не пропустить. Ему это напоминало дуэли почти пятидесятилетней давности. Тогда Альбус весь был живая магия, он тонко чувствовал волшебную силу и умел ее использовать, на ходу придумывая формулы, моментально обкатывая их. Он дышал магией, и это роднило его с самим Геллертом, вечным экспериментатором и самым преданным фанатом волшебства. Сейчас Геллерт понимал: сопротивляться бесполезно, его игра проиграна, и его победа, буде она случится, все равно ничего не изменит. Поэтому он наколдовывал Протего и любовался магией Альбуса. Геллерт был невообразимо счастлив осознанием того, что в мире есть нечто прекрасное, что он умудрился не разрушить своим вмешательством. Если же эта магия сегодня уничтожит его, что ж, таков его жребий. По-другому проигрывать даже не хотелось. 

1946\. Геллерт оказался в заточении в собственном замке!  
— Ну прямо в заточении, — пробормотал Альбус. — Ты у себя дома, волен идти, куда хочешь, делать то, что тебе нравится.  
— А ты будешь следовать за мной по пятам, наблюдая за каждым моим шагом, — ворчал Геллерт.  
— Я этим занимаюсь уже не один десяток лет, пора бы привыкнуть, — парировал его собеседник.  
— Что там с Абернети? Его нашли? — прервал обмен любезностями Геллерт.  
— Нашли, — отвел взгляд Альбус. — Он мертв.  
Геллерт скривился, словно от зубной боли.  
— Я любил его, — сказал он после недолгого молчания.  
— Любовная магия? Мне говорили о ней, — Альбус старался выглядеть равнодушным, но у него ничего не получалось. Было очевидно, что он разочарован.  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, что это за колдовство. Но я почти уверен, что она работает только поначалу, когда люди только знакомятся, приглядываются друг к другу. Я действительно любил его, и никакая магия тут ни при чем, — Геллерт посмотрел в глаза Альбусу. — Больно, наверное, такое слышать.  
— Немного, — Альбус отвернулся от него, уставившись на заснеженные верхушки Альп за окном. 

1947\. Альбус рассказал Геллерту о том, что Батильда Бэгшот выпустила учебник по истории магии для учеников Хогвартса. Геллерт не видел ее полвека, но хорошо помнил добродушную английскую леди, которая отказывалась верить зловещим слухам, ходившим об ее внучатом племяннике. Он был очень признателен ей за это, — приятно, когда в мире есть тот, кто всегда на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось, и какие бы ужасы про тебя ни рассказывали. И не потому, что этому человеку что-то нужно от тебя, нет, просто его любовь столь самоотверженна, что он скорее забудет о себе, чем о тебе. Геллерту захотелось возобновить с ней переписку, которая заглохла еще сорок лет назад. Тогда он менял убежища так часто, что кто угодно отчаялся бы найти его после нескольких потерянных писем. Но только не упрямая Батильда. Геллерт переезжал, спасался, прятался, и иногда его находили ее дружеские послания. Она любила своего золотоволосого мальчика. Геллерт же вел себя как эгоистичная свинья. «Ничего, это еще можно исправить», — думал он, подписывая конверт. «Теперь у меня есть постоянный адрес».

1948\. Геллерт схватил Альбуса на входе в комнату, приблизил свое лицо вплотную к его и тихо заговорил, словно сообщая ему невероятный секрет:  
— Я требую реванша.  
— Это бессмысленно. У меня Бузинная палочка. Тебе никогда не победить, — дразнился Альбус, выскальзывая из его объятий.  
— Необязательно устраивать бойню, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — За тобой должок. Сколько лет ты следил за мной? Неужели из любви к шпионажу?  
— Да ты бы и сам за собой следил, если бы не был в курсе своих планов из первых рук, — в тон ему ответил Альбус.  
— Да конечно, — ядовито процедил Геллерт. — Во всем виноват мой несносный характер. И еще моя непредсказуемость. А то, что ты скучал по моим сладким губам, тут совершенно ни при чем.  
— Что? — чуть слышно прошептал Альбус.  
— Ты слишком простодушен. Ты и вообразить не можешь, сколь коварен я могу быть, если пытаюсь тебя уесть, — глаза Геллерта горели озорным огнем.  
— Я очень скучал по твоим сладким губам. Очень. Я и сейчас помню их вкус, — Альбус довольно рассмеялся. — Нет, тебе меня не победить.  
Геллерт только улыбнулся. 

1949\. Войдя в комнату, Альбус не сразу понял, что случилось, и куда он попал. Вокруг стоял плотный туман, и это был табачный дым. Альбус закашлялся.  
— Геллерт, раздери тебя горгулья, зачем ты наколдовал столько дыма? — он осекся. Из пелены ему навстречу вышел Геллерт с трубкой в зубах. — Ты куришь?  
— Заполучил эту вредную привычку, когда пиратствовал на Карибах, — небрежно бросил Геллерт.  
— У тебя слишком живое воображение, — отозвался Альбус, подходя к окну и распахивая створки. — Ты никогда не пиратствовал. Ты же знаешь, я пристально следил за тобой.  
Геллерт обиженно поджал губы.  
— В своих фантазиях я прожил множество жизней, — после небольшой паузы ответил он. — Иногда я не могу понять, какая из реальностей более реальна: та, которая существует в моей голове, или та, которую я вижу собственными глазами. Первая даже предпочтительнее: она идеальна.  
Альбус завороженно слушал его. У Геллерта был потрясающий талант ставить все с ног на голову и рассказывать о своих идеях так вдохновленно, что ты начинал верить в реальность того, о чем он говорил, даже если это было совершенно неправдоподобно. 

1950\. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Тихо Додонусе? — спросил Альбус. Он сидел на полу и держал в руках маленькую книжечку с предсказаниями. Геллерт оторвался от пергамента, который просматривал, и ответил:  
— Да, конечно. А что, ты читал мои стихи?  
— Все-таки твои, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Я было подумал, что это тайна, и мы вместе можем поломать голову над ее разгадкой.  
— Мистификация, — уточнил Геллерт. — Мне нужно было где-то выразить свой поэтический дар. Этот путь — самый очевидный для волшебника, который помимо прочего имеет склонность к прорицаниям.  
— Помимо прочего твоей основной склонностью является самолюбование, — едко заметил Альбус. — Ты часто ведешь себя заносчиво, и это тебя совсем не красит.  
— Просто мне нужно внимание, — нахмурился Геллерт. — Твое прежде всего, но вообще всех. В конечном итоге мои таланты — только средство.  
— Внимание? Только для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, ты убивал магглов и основал религию для волшебников? — вскрикнул Альбус.  
— Преимущественно, но не только, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Не ради же одной-единственной цели ты делаешь все в своей жизни? Я мало чем отличаюсь от тебя. 

1951\. — Ты напрасно считаешь, что я не способен этого понять, — укоризненно сказал Геллерт. — Я лишился семьи в очень юном возрасте, но это совершенно не означает, что я не привязываюсь к людям, не сопереживаю им, не оплакиваю их безвременную кончину.  
— Но я вовсе тебя не осуждаю, — попытался вставить хоть слово в его монолог Альбус.  
— Постой, я не закончил, — поднял ладонь Геллерт. — Я не знал твоих родителей, и они никогда не существовали для меня, но я сочувствовал тебе. Я испытывал не меньшую боль от смерти Арианы, чем ты или Аберфорт, и она усугублялась тем, что я виноват. Если бы не моя несдержанность... Если бы я не начал эту бессмысленную бойню, ничего бы этого не случилось, — по щекам Геллерта катились слезы. Альбуса застали врасплох эти внезапные откровения, он притянул Геллерта к себе и обнял.  
— Ну успокойся. Ты виноват не больше меня. То есть, конечно, я виноват больше, — спохватился он. — Ариана была моей сестрой, и я должен был вмешаться, остановить это сражение, — Альбус теснее прижался к Геллерту, осознавая, что и он сейчас расплачется.  
Он столько лет жил с этой виной, что поделиться ею с человеком, который ощущает то же самое, было огромным облегчением. 

1952\. Геллерт был крайне недоволен.  
— Мне надоело сидеть взаперти! Я хочу путешествовать! Выпусти меня, — потребовал он у Альбуса.  
— Я не держу тебя, — развел руками тот. — В любое время ты можешь идти, куда тебе заблагорассудится. Просто это неразумно. Волшебники все еще помнят и боятся тебя. На тебя могут напасть, тебя могут арестовать, убить, наконец.  
— Ну это маловероятно, — пробурчал Геллерт.  
— Маловероятно, но отнюдь не исключено, — упорствовал Альбус. — Лишь в кошмарном сне можно представить, на что способны люди, охваченные страхом.  
— Я и раньше так жил, в постоянной опасности, — объяснил Геллерт.  
— Раньше у тебя имелись основания, чтобы подвергать себя опасности, — ответил Альбус. — Сейчас же ты предлагаешь рискнуть, только чтобы рискнуть.  
— То есть мне достаточно поискать подходящий повод для риска, и я волен идти на все четыре стороны? — рассмеялся Геллерт.  
— Ты и так волен идти, куда вздумается. Однако я стану тревожиться, попытаюсь найти и вернуть тебя.  
— Эта бесценная свобода, — разочарованно протянул Геллерт. — Раз уж ты беспокоишься за меня, так и быть, я останусь здесь. 

1953\. В Нурменгарде Геллерту катастрофически не хватало общения. Чуть ли не каждый день он писал письма Альбусу. Они и раньше постоянно находились на связи, но тогда переписка не была настолько насыщенной. У Геллерта попросту не было на это времени. Здесь же он был предоставлен самому себе недели напролет, Альбус заглядывал не часто, а других посетителей у него не было. Геллерт выговаривался на бумагу, но отправлял послания далеко не всегда. Иной раз он вручал пачку писем Альбусу лично, когда тот навещал его. В такие моменты он, сам того не понимая, копировал поведение Абернети: молчал и смущенно улыбался. Когда Геллерт сообразил, что подсознание подсовывает ему знакомый паттерн поведения, он впал в апатию. Несколько дней кряду он не утруждал себя подняться с постели, ничего не ел, не умывался, не колдовал. Такая тоска захватывала его и раньше, некоторое время он никак не реагировал на внешние раздражители, но потом это проходило, и к нему возвращались его бодрость и жизнерадостность. 

1954\. Имя Ньюта Скамандера уже более четверти века действовало на Геллерта как противопехотная мина: он взрывался моментально. А когда он злился, он не контролировал магию. Она вырывалась стихийными всплесками и разрушала все вокруг. Настоящих катастроф почти никогда не случалось: Геллерт быстро выходил из себя, но так же стремительно успокаивался. В этот раз он прочитал о Ньюте в «Ежедневном пророке». Он даже не понял толком, о чем была статья, глаз только зацепился за имя, и Геллерт пришел в бешенство. Из окон вылетели стекла, с потолка посыпалась белая пыль. Судя по легкости, с которой Геллерт воздействовал на предметы, замку грозило превратиться в руины под ураганом его эмоций. Но вспышка ярости закончилась, так толком и не начавшись: Геллерт тут же починил разрушения. Он бросил газету в камин, и даже подумывал аннулировать подписку, но уверенный в собственной неуравновешенности, решил не обращать внимания на то, что спровоцировало его гнев в этом случае. В другое время окажется что-нибудь иное. «Контроль, только контроль», — словно мантру повторял он. 

1955\. Темный волшебник не обязательно преступник. Сторонников Геллерта убивали с таким рвением, что он временами удивлялся, — а он ли здесь воплощение зла и хаоса? За аколитами велась охота, любого из них авроры жаждали заполучить не меньше, чем самого Геллерта. Тех, кто десять лет назад не был мертв или не пропал без вести, вылавливали и уничтожали. Аколиты являлись опасными убийцами, которых непросто посадить в тюрьму, сильными волшебниками, прекрасными дуэлянтами. Геллерт проиграл эту войну уже в тот момент, когда поймали Винду. Ее взяли в кольцо и кидали в нее заклинания, пока она не перестала дышать. На нее напало тридцать авроров. У Геллерта были бы шансы отбиться, у Винды не было ни малейших, к тому же ее застигли врасплох. История каждого из аколитов, — а Геллерт знал их все, он специально наводил справки, — отзывалась в нем состраданием и горькой мукой. В такие моменты он малодушно подумывал о самоубийстве: выжить после смерти всего ближнего круга казалось предательством. 

1956\. — У нас в Хогвартсе кадровые перестановки, — радостно объявил Альбус с порога. — Я опять буду работать по специальности и вести Защиту от Темных искусств.  
— Добро пожаловать на практику, — огрызнулся Геллерт.  
— Не переживай, я не расскажу школьникам, как победить лично тебя, это останется нашим маленьким секретом, — рассмеялся Альбус. — Хогвартс совершенно особенное место...  
— Прекрати мне его нахваливать, я там был, — перебил его Геллерт.  
— Когда? Почему не дал знать? Как тебе понравилось в Хогвартсе? — Альбус забросал его вопросами.  
— Не помню, чтобы мы в то время состояли в дружеских отношениях, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Но после твоих рассказов было бы преступлением не наведаться туда. Я провел в нем целую ночь, отоспался в свободной комнате на восьмом этаже и ушел. Я пришел невидимкой.  
— Удивительно! — воскликнул Альбус. — Хогвартс не только впустил тебя, но и принял. Выручай-комната открывается даже не каждому студенту.  
— Это магия твоего влияния, не иначе. Я передал замку все те дефирамбы, которые ты пел ему, и он принял меня за своего, — отшутился Геллерт. 

1957\. Геллерт на протяжении всей жизни занимался наукой, а во время своего полудобровольного заключения в Нурменгарде стал уделять ей еще больше внимания. Один из лучших в мире специалистов по трансфигурации, он бесконечно экспериментировал и публиковал результаты работы в магических газетах и журналах. Впрочем, когда дело касалось маскировки, сообщать общественности, как именно он намерен прятаться и скрываться, Геллерт не спешил. Наведение иллюзии — совершенно другое дело. С магией такого уровня справится далеко не каждый волшебник, да и распознать ее непросто. Геллерт был уверен: его авторство не будет раскрыто. Он много лет издавал статьи под псевдонимами, никому и в голову не придет, что ученый, поэтапно описывающий чары самого правдоподобного морока, и побежденный темный волшебник — одно лицо. Видимо, причина заключалась в том, что хорошие теоретики редко оказывались блестящими практиками. Геллерт же преуспел в обоих направлениях, да и искусством маскировки пользовался с успехом. 

1958\. — Я хочу наколдовать на тебя Империус, — сказал Геллерт.  
— Зачем? — удивился Альбус. — Надеешься, что я сделаю что-то, о чем и понятия иметь не буду?  
— Конечно нет, — возразил Геллерт. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты не совершишь ничего подобного. Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя высокая сопротивляемость заклинанию контроля, и ты не подчинишься ничему.  
— Лестно слышать. Но, по правде говоря, я не представляю, какова моя сопротивляемость, — покачал головой Альбус. — До сего дня на меня никто не наводил Империус. А откуда у тебя интерес к непростительным?  
— Не к непростительным, к контролю сознания. Пишу статью, — бросил Геллерт. — Хорошо, что ты в этом деле новичок, полезно для чистоты эксперимента. Все для науки. Не дергайся и сосредоточься.  
— Неужели тебе не на ком было тренироваться? — дразнился Альбус, но на всякий случай встал неподвижно.  
— В смысле? — опешил Геллерт. — Мне это и в голову раньше не приходило. Я только недавно заинтересовался магией контроля. К тому же как правило я избегаю непростительных. Практически любому заклинанию можно придумать аналог, пусть не такой эффективный, зато не разрушающий душу. Но данном случае обойдемся без изысков. Империо! 

1959\. Нурменгард все еще ненаходим, заклинания, которыми Геллерт опутал замок, никто не снял, и попасть сюда могли разве что Альбус да почтовые совы. Другой волшебник, не бывавший до этого в Нурменгарде, заплутает в горах. Даже видя замок рядом с собой, он не сумеет подойти к нему — это лишь иллюзия, которая к тому же выматывает путника и отнимает его магическую силу. Когда-то Геллерт насмерть стоял за каждого соратника. Сейчас это колдовство служило только ему одному, что не доставляло ему ни малейшей радости. Вспоминать любого из аколитов было почти физически больно. Геллерт старался придать своим мыслям другое направление, но в такие моменты он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме смерти. Он натворил дел, начал противостояние волшебников, грозящее закончиться полномасштабной войной, но по-настоящему он сожалел только об аколитах. Они были лучшими из лучших. Они и еще Альбус. Но он, хвала Мерлину, жив, и будет пребывать в этом состоянии еще очень долго. 

1960\. Несмотря на то, что на протяжении нескольких десятков лет Геллерт был основной головной болью Альбуса, после его проигрыша проблем у преподавателя Хогвартса словно бы меньше не стало. Он наведывался в Нурменгард несколько раз в год, никогда не оставался дольше, чем на пару часов, после чего скомканно прощался и возвращался к своим любимым ученикам. Геллерт скучал по Альбусу, но просить его пусть даже без надежды на положительный ответ, темный маг не решался. Тот еще чего доброго сочтет его, взрослого волшебника, капризным ребенком. С другой стороны, Альбус знал Геллерта как себя, и удивить его своим обычным поведением решительно невозможно. Но Геллерт все равно ничего не предпринимал, не мог себя заставить. С чего вдруг Альбусу, блестящему волшебнику, тратить на него время? Да и так ли уж ему нужен именно Альбус? Может, были бы уши, а чьи, неважно? Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Тут до него донесся хлопок входной двери. Он улыбнулся, наверняка зная, кто пришел. 

1961\. Альбус наблюдал за тем, как Геллерт ухаживает за своими гортензиями. Чарами он расширил горшок, полил растения и начал экспериментировать с раскрашиванием цветков.  
— Тебе нужно какое-то более энергичное хобби, — задумчиво проговорил Альбус. — Ты недостаточно буддист, чтобы получать удовольствие от садоводства.  
— Мда? — скептически поинтересовался Геллерт. — И что бы ты мне посоветовал? Мотогонки? Пеший туризм? Я заперт в четырех стенах. Ты мне еще предложи драконов в соседней комнате разводить.  
Альбус помешкал, снял с головы тюбетейку и достал из нее колдографии, которые протянул Геллерту.  
— Посмотри на мои бегонии, — с гордостью предложил он. — Хотя я тоже, что греха таить, раскрашиваю их в разные цвета.  
Геллерт прыснул.  
— Но в остальном я ухаживаю за ними совершенно по-маггловски, — невозмутимо продолжил Альбус. — Попробуй вязание. Заколдуй спицы, и потом пусть они вяжут носки без твоего вмешательства.  
— Использование рабского труда? — съязвил Геллерт.  
— Использование труда заключенных на благо общества, — возразил Альбус. — Тебе носки тоже пригодятся, в Нурменгарде холодно. 

1962\. Геллерт увлекся кулинарией — трансфигурация чего-либо в нечто другое всегда была его сильной стороной. Альбус по обыкновению аппарировал к Нурменгарду — проводить рождественский вечер в обществе Геллерта стало традицией. Но сейчас с одного праздничного застолья Альбус попал на другое.  
— Куда ты столько наготовил? — возмущенно начал он, поглядывая на Геллерта в забавном белом колпаке, деловито помешивающего какую-то белую массу деревянной ложкой.  
— Это ты пришел в гости, а я здесь живу. Потом съем все, что останется. Кроме этого, — Геллерт взмахнул рукой, и в комнату вплыло блюдо с шоколадками. — Забери это от меня. Особенно вон то, с измельченным миндалем, забыл, как называется.  
— Ты приготовил шоколадные плитки? А почему не будешь? Боишься располнеть? — поддел его Альбус.  
— Аллергия на шоколад, — ответил Геллерт. — Наколдуй пока стол, стулья и всякое другое, что нужно для пира. Торт будет готов через три минуты. 

1963\. «Я родился в семье магглов. До одиннадцати лет я и представления никакого не имел о мире волшебников. Потом меня забрали от родителей, и я больше никогда не видел их. Я пытался найти их впоследствии, но они словно в воду канули. Говорят, в таких случаях магглам стирают память, но в юности я был мнителен и боялся, что их убили. После отчисления из Дурмстранга я остался совершенно один, если не считать тетушку Батильду, приходящуюся мне дальней родственницей чуть ли не через три колена. Я думаю, у меня было счастливое детство. Родители меня любили и баловали.» Геллерт прервался и отложил перо в сторону. На глаза ему наворачивались слезы. «Надо же, как собственная история растрогала меня», — подумал он. — «Наверное, я стал сентиментальным». Сначала Геллерт собирался отправить это письмо Альбусу, — он не рассказывал ему о своих родителях-магглах. Но сейчас он передумал и решил сохранить это послание для себя, чтобы потом перечитывать. Такие простые слова вызывали в нем бурю эмоций. 

1964\. В жизни Геллерта случались моменты, когда ему требовалось воззвать к своему пророческому дару, спровоцировать видения, но это ему не удавалось, потому что прорицание работало независимо от него самого, от его желаний и стремлений. Поэтому он изобрел зелье, которое позволяло ему скользнуть за вуаль, и, часто доведенный до изнеможения, Геллерт все же видел множество будущих событий. Он прибегал к этому средству очень редко, физически тяжело пропускать через себя такое количество магической энергии, Геллерт целый день после использования зелья лежал в постели и восстанавливал силы. Порожденные таким образом видения были как движущиеся картинки — сложно разобраться, что к чему относится, и вычленить смысл пророчеств. В сущности зелье не часто приносило ожидаемый результат. Но иной раз у Геллерта просто не оставалось выбора, когда нужно кровь из носа узнать, какие последствия будет иметь опасная операция. Хорошо иметь подробный план, но предвидение будущего может помочь избежать ошибок. Хотя, к сожалению, не всегда. 

1965\. Альбус зашел в комнату, которую в очередной раз задымил Геллерт.  
— Что ты творишь опять? Что это за странный запах? — осведомился Альбус, наощупь пробираясь к окну.  
— Это порох, — безмятежно отозвался Геллерт и выстрелил в стену еще несколько раз. У Альбуса заложило уши. Распахнув окно, он неторопливо подошел к темному волшебнику и отобрал у него пистолет.  
— Откуда оно у тебя? — с недоверием спросил он.  
— Трансфигурация, — коротко ответил Геллерт.  
— Не знал, что ты разбираешься в маггловском оружии. Хорошо стреляешь?  
— Я разбираюсь в чем угодно маггловском, — передразнил его Геллерт. — Не так уж сильно мы разнимся между собой, мне ли этого не знать. Я успешно попадаю в стену напротив, она достаточно большая, чтоб я не промахнулся. А для прицельной стрельбы у меня слишком скверное зрение, левым глазом я практически не вижу.  
— Может быть, заказать тебе очки? — предложил Альбус.  
— На что они мне? — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Чтобы читать, я заколдовываю книгу, а становиться снайпером я не собираюсь. 

1966\. Альбусу только пришло в голову заклинание, которое выращивало бы подснежники на снегу, когда его прервали самым бесцеремонным образом.  
— Мне кажется, у меня в роду были вейлы, — Геллерт любую чушь говорил с таким загадочным видом и таким уверенным тоном, что добропорядочный преподаватель Хогвартса тут же убеждался в истинности его слов, хотя сейчас он и догадывался, что Геллерту просто скучно, и он кокетничает.  
— И что дает тебе основание предполагать это? — спокойно спросил Альбус.  
— Мои красота, харизма и умение воздействовать на людей. Послушай, — Геллерт пересел в кресло к собеседнику, потеснив его, и зашептал ему на ухо, опаляя своим горячим дыханием его щеку, — даже теперь я могу уговорить тебя практически на что угодно.  
Он с видом победителя откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Нет, — категорично ответил Альбус и уткнулся обратно в книгу.  
— Вредина, — отодвинулся от него Геллерт. Альбус посмотрел в его лицо. Геллерту было за восемьдесят, но его глаза горели таким же безумным огнем, как в шестнадцать.  
«Может, и правда вейлы?», — подумал Альбус. — «Тьфу, Мерлин, что за ерунда мне лезет в голову?» 

1967\. Геллерт не понимал, с чем это связано: с тем ли, что на протяжении долгих лет он не общался ни с кем, кроме Альбуса, или эта привязанность зародилась еще в юношеские годы, а теперь только усилилась. Он практически всю жизнь был один — родни у него почти не осталось, а с близкими друзьями он встречался нечасто. Сейчас в этом отношении ничего не поменялось, даже усугубилось: Геллерт проводил в одиночестве огромную часть времени, за исключением случаев, когда приезжал Альбус. Геллерт привык быть один, и теперь с удивлением обнаружил, что эти визиты волнуют его. Он ждет встреч и старается увлечь гостя занимательным экспериментом, приятным разговором, провокацией, шуткой или намеренно разыгранным спектаклем. Он пытался завладеть вниманием Альбуса безраздельно. Но почему Геллерт так ведет себя? Очевидно, Альбусу интересно с ним, иначе бы он не появлялся в Нурменгарде с такой регулярностью. А самому Геллерту? Неужели он снова стал относиться к Альбусу, как тогда, в юности? 

1968\. — Давай устроим дуэль, — предложил Геллерт. — Ты у себя в Хогвартсе хоть иногда двигаешься, я же здесь плесенью скоро зарасту.  
— Пойдем на улицу тогда, — ответил Альбус. — Ничего не имею против того, чтобы размяться. Какой приз достанется победителю?  
— Двухнедельный отпуск на Багамах, — небрежно бросил темный волшебник, спускаясь за Альбусом по каменной лестнице Нурменгарда.  
— Для обоих, — добавил тот.  
— Договорились, — согласился Геллерт, доставая палочку. Его движения были точны и выверены, он жмурился на солнце, походя на ленивого кота. Соперники соблюли все дуэльные условности и остановились друг напротив друга. Они не сражались с 1945 года, но предаваться ностальгии было не время и не место. Альбус наколдовал сложные невербальные чары, которые Геллерт с легкостью отразил. Он улыбался. Альбус почувствовал азарт. Ему хотелось переиграть Геллерта, а для этого нужно было предсказать его дальнейшее поведение. Он внимательно посмотрел на Геллерта, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли. Альбус был очень доволен тем, что принял вызов. Эта игра увлекала его. 

1969\. Альбус рассказал Геллерту о своем назначении директором Хогвартса. Он частенько упоминал об оказанных ему почестях, о наградах, вскользь намекая на то, что он не очень-то к ним стремился, а получив их — не возгордился. Но Геллерт обычно игнорировал эмоциональную часть сообщения, сосредатачиваясь на информационной.  
— Будет война, — наконец сказал он. — Большая война, в центре которой окажется твое противостояние некоему темному волшебнику.  
— Не тебе? — усомнился Альбус.  
— Не мне, — подтвердил Геллерт.  
Был сочельник. Собеседники сидели в гостиной Нурменгарда перед разожженным камином и пили чай.  
— Весьма уместное предупреждение, — заметил Альбус. — Спасибо, Геллерт. Благодаря тебе я не страшусь будущего и могу более тщательно продумывать свои планы.  
— О, прирученный оракул всегда к твоим услугам, — съязвил Геллерт. — Мне иногда кажется, что я хрустальный шар. Годен только для предсказаний, а остальное время стою в углу и покрываюсь пылью.  
— Не говори чепухи, — перебил его Альбус и отпил чай из чашки. 

1970\. Альбус никогда не забывал слова Геллерта: «Мы формируем будущее в настоящем». Ему, не отягощенному пророческим даром, приходилось продумывать планы на все случаи жизни, а Геллерт заранее знал, что именно произойдет. Альбус же опирался на свои аналитические способности и максимально развил их. Используя провидение старого друга вместе с собственными прогнозами, Альбус составлял практически безукоризненные комбинации. Детали могли от него ускользнуть, а на некоторые жертвы он шел сознательно, но в целом такая командная работа давала отличные результаты. С тех пор, как началась война с Томом, Альбус все чаще прибегал к помощи Геллерта, упрашивая его попытаться предсказать будущее. И хотя темный волшебник утверждал, что не способен управлять видениями, ему почти всегда удавалось сообщить что-нибудь о грядущих событиях. Это выматывало Геллерта, и Альбус старался не перебарщивать с пророчествами. Но то, что предрекал Геллерт, пугало его, он размышлял и вновь просил его попробовать заглянуть за вуаль. 

1971\. По совету Геллерта, да и в результате собственных умозаключений, Альбус начал формировать сопротивление. Пока что в него вошли люди, которым он абсолютно доверял. Вдобавок он бросил все силы на то, чтобы помириться с Аберфортом. Этот упрямец мог встать в оппозицию к брату просто из принципа, не сообразуясь с целями стороны, которую он принял.  
На протяжении долгих лет Альбус следил за Геллертом, сейчас нужно только поменять объект. Создавать шпионскую сеть гораздо проще, если ты однажды уже делал это. Кроме активного наблюдения за Томом Альбус пока не собирался ничего предпринимать. Это самое начало противостояния, но он уже знал, что оно будет долгим и изматывающим. Победа в конечном итоге останется за тем, кто лучше информирован. О себе и о своих планах он не сильно распространялся, и опасаться утечки сведений можно было только от Геллерта. Но Альбус даже не думал предположить такое. Геллерт никогда не предаст. Они наконец снова стали соратниками, единомышленниками, близкими друзьями. Альбус полагался на него как на самого себя. Геллерт стал вторым после него членом Ордена Феникса, но этом никто больше не узнает. Никто. Никогда. 

1972\. — Ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с оборотнями? — поинтересовался Альбус.  
— Бывало. Всегда старался им чем-то помочь, это изгои в магическом сообществе, — ответил Геллерт. — Куча волшебников имеет предрассудки по отношению к оборотням. А ведь мы слишком малочисленны, чтобы подобные незначительные различия вызывали раскол в мире чародеев.  
— Но ведь ты и сам вызывал раскол в волшебном сообществе, — возразил Альбус.  
— Это другое, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Магглы не умеют колдовать, но каждый маг является ценностью сам по себе, независимо от того, оборотень он, вейла или маледиктус.  
— То есть, ты полагаешь, что волшебники должны объединиться и приходить друг другу на выручку? — уточнил Альбус.  
— Я в этом уверен, — подтвердил Геллерт.  
— Знаешь, — отрешенно произнес Альбус, — в последнее время мы приобретаем все большее внутреннее сходство. То, что ты говоришь, полностью совпадает с тем, что думаю я. Это такое взаимовлияние, или мы изначально так совпали? 

1973\. — Тогда в Париже я наколдовал какую-то маловменяемую нелепицу, — смеясь, рассказывал Геллерт. — Я пытался создать некую темную сущность наподобие смеркутов или дементоров.  
— А в итоге весь город оказался укутан черными простынями, — улыбнулся Альбус.  
— С практической точки зрения вышло идеально, — возразил Геллерт. — Если волшебник прикоснется к изображению ворона, он переместится в амфитеатр на Пер-Лашез. А магглы не видели моего позора, им казалось, что в Париже смог.  
— Блестящая задумка, — похвалил его Альбус. — Жаль, визуальная реализация подкачала.  
— Чем плохи простыни? Ты бы предпочел им нашествие смеркутов? — Геллерт демонстративно надул губы.  
— Нет-нет, — поспешил согласиться с ним Альбус. — Ты из без того наплодил сущностей в те дни. Смеркуты как родные вписались бы в этот бестиарий. Поэтому я только рад, что тебе не удалось это колдовство.  
— То-то же, — нравоучительно произнес Геллерт. — Собственно, некоторые сущности создавал не я. Криденса, например. Оно само так получилось. 

1974\. Альбус отдыхал душой в Нурменгарде. У него на родине пропадали без вести люди, шла шпионская война, а здесь его встречал заспанный Геллерт в домашних тапочках, и все неприятности забывались. Только иногда в середине разговора Альбус задумывался и замолкал. Геллерт, зная об этой особенности, не тревожил его в такие моменты и занимался своими делами.  
— Из Шотландии до побережья я добирался на «Ночном Рыцаре». Я бы не отказался доехать на нем до самого Нурменгарда, но не представляю, как автобус будет пересекать Ла-Манш, — рассказывал Альбус о собственных похождениях.  
— Автобус? — переспросил Геллерт. — Что это?  
— Маггловский транспорт, чем-то похожий на автомобиль, только рассчитанный на большее количество пассажиров, — объяснил Альбус. — А «Ночной Рыцарь» — автобус для волшебников. Вот что, дорогой, — вздохнул он, — ты слишком долго сидишь взаперти. Иногда нужно выбираться в мир.  
— Спасибо, мне и здесь неплохо, — парировал Геллерт. — Что я там не видел, в конце концов? Автобус?  
— Геллерт, ты превратился в брюзжащего старикашку, — рассмеялся Альбус. 

1975\. — Ты знаешь свою анимагическую форму? — спросил Альбус.  
— Откуда бы? — удивился Геллерт.  
— Понятия не имею, я же не пророк. Вероятностное будущее? — предположил Альбус.  
— Нет никакого вероятностного будущего, — поморщился Геллерт. — Когда будущее определено, мне приходит видение. Или нет, тут как повезет. Я не увижу того, что не произойдет. А если я не стану анимагом, то с чего бы мне знать, в какое животное я превращусь?  
— Ты уже превратился в домашнее животное, — процедил Альбус сквозь зубы, впрочем, достаточно громко, чтобы темный волшебник его услышал.  
— Что-что? — недовольно протянул он. — Мне показалось, или ты меня псиной назвал?  
— Низлом, Геллерт. Ласкучим низлом, — уточнил Альбус, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я превращу тебя в хорька, — торжественно пообещал Геллерт, доставая палочку.  
— Какая честь, быть подопытным грызуном у мастера трансфигурации, — Альбус смиренно сложил руки на груди и покорился судьбе.  
— Шут гороховый, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Ладно уж, съем тебя послезавтра, — шутливо добавил он. 

1976\. Геллерт был не в духе и злобно нападал на Альбуса.  
— У меня создалось впечатление, что ты сам себе выращиваешь темных волшебников, чтобы потом противостоять им: посмотрите, какое у меня белое пальто, — выговаривал ему Геллерт.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — возразил Альбус. — Я не растил тебя, ты отлично рос сам. И великим волшебником ты стал без моей помощи. Мне просто с тобой повезло. Я понимаю, ты раздражен, но кидаться на меня в таком случае — последнее дело. И я никогда не хотел противостоять тебе, мне гораздо больше по душе наше сотрудничество. Я признателен Тому за то, что он объединил нас с тобой. Нам есть против кого дружить.  
— Ты можешь хоть немного побыть серьезным? — возмутился Геллерт.  
— Нет, сегодня это твоя роль, — ответил Альбус. — Я буду дурачиться и тормошить тебя.  
— Ты плохо справляешься со своей задачей. Я грущу, а ты никак меня не веселишь, — посетовал Геллерт.  
— Ну извини, я все-таки не клоун, но я буду стараться, — пообещал Альбус. 

1977\. Альбус увидел Геллерта, сидящего на стволе поваленного дерева в тени горы.  
— Как ты нашел меня? — удивился темный волшебник.  
— Вот этим, — Альбус протянул ему делюминатор. — С его помощью я могу аппарировать к тебе, когда ты позовешь меня по имени.  
— Любопытно, — Геллерт покрутил вещицу в руках и вернул Альбусу, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Почему ты ушел из Нурменгарда? То ты не хотел сидеть взаперти, потом тебя было не вытащить наружу, а теперь ты попросту сбежал сам. В чем дело, Геллерт? — недоумевал он.  
— Захотелось подышать воздухом, — вымученно выдавил из себя тот. Альбус был уверен, что причина совсем не в этом. Но Геллерт молчал, и было бы уже неплохо, если бы он сам знал ее. — Я вернусь в Нурменгард, не волнуйся, — он встал и протянул руку для совместной аппарации.  
— Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Альбус.  
— Нет, — подумав, ответил Геллерт и как-то странно посмотрел на него. — Нет, я не в порядке. Не обращай внимания, все образуется. Пойдем. 

1978\. Геллерт сидел неподвижно уже несколько часов кряду. Со стороны могло примерещиться, будто на него наколдовали Петрификус Тоталус, но самому Геллерту это было совершенно безразлично. Он размышлял. Неожиданно для самого себя он обнаружил, что ужасно любит Альбуса. Он не понимал, когда это произошло. А вдруг оно было всегда? Геллерт относился к нему с уважением и интересом, но чтобы полюбить? Да еще и безоговорочно? Кажется, подобного с ним не происходило даже в юности. Геллерт устало покачал головой. Внезапное открытие обескуражило его, но он не был бы собой, если бы не обмозговал случившееся со всех сторон и не решил, что с этим делать. Он усмехнулся. Точно у него есть богатый выбор того, что с этим получится сделать! С таким фактом остается только смириться и жить дальше, хотя как жить дальше, тоже не очень понятно. Притвориться, словно ничего не произошло? Рассказать по секрету Альбусу? Напечатать объявление в газете? «Ересь», — думал Геллерт. — «Каким образом обычно нормальные люди поступают со своими чувствами? Вот так и я поступлю.» 

1979\. — Альбус, я, кажется, люблю тебя, — смущенно признался Геллерт.  
— Неужели? — Альбус приподнял одну бровь, но удивленным он не выглядел.  
— Я не знал, как на это намекнуть, поэтому сказал прямо, — покаялся Геллерт.  
— Даже не пытайся оправдываться, — предупредил его Альбус. — Я тебя люблю всю сознательную жизнь, что же мне теперь, из-за этого со стыда сгореть?  
— Нет, что ты, — ответил Геллерт. — Просто ты за прошедшие годы уже привык к этому чувству, для меня же оно в новинку. Я всегда любил только себя.  
— Неправда, — возмутился Альбус. — Ты много кого любил, и даже меня, правда, несколько специфически.  
— Ты и признание в любви умудряешься превратить в шапито, — вздохнул Геллерт.  
— У меня зубы сводит от излишней серьезности, — пожаловался Альбус. — Уж с тобой-то мне нет необходимости изображать мудрого святошу, и я могу быть эксцентричным эгоистом.  
— Конечно, кто, кроме меня, станет безропотно тебя таким выносить, — заметил Геллерт. — И любить, несмотря ни на что. 

1980\. — Впервые в жизни я получил пророчество не от тебя, — удивлялся Альбус. — Из своего, — он посмотрел на Геллерта, — и твоего опыта я вынес то, что научится прорицанию невозможно, ты либо видишь будущее, либо нет.  
— Я вижу, — недовольно перебил его Геллерт.  
— А я нет, — пожал плечами Альбус. — И судя по тому, что рассказывала мне Сибилла Трелони, она в этом тоже не очень хороша. Но внезапно прямо посреди разговора ее глаза остекленели, голос изменился, и она выдала это странное предсказание. Когда Сибилла пришла в себя, она ничего не помнила. Она словно медиум, а предвидение у нее работает, пока она сама пребывает в трансе.  
— Это... необычно, — выразил профессиональное мнение Геллерт.  
— Весьма, — отозвался Альбус. — Пророчества генерируются в моменты, когда Сибилла находится в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Некоторые видения ко мне приходили во сне, — напомнил Геллерт.  
— После чего ты непременно просыпался и начинал бегать по потолку с воплями: «Что же делать?» — усмехнулся Альбус. — Брось. У вас действительно прорицание функционирует по-разному. Я подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать, как оно еще бывает. 

1981\. Геллерт обернулся на шум открывающейся двери. Сегодня был Хэллоуин, и по этому случаю его решил навестить старый друг — юный Аберфорт Дамблдор.  
— Отличный костюм, Альбус, — похвалил его темный маг.  
— Признаться, ты тоже нимало удивил меня своим нарядом, — озадаченно ответил тот, разглядывая стоящего перед ним Волдеморта. — Где ты его вообще видел?  
— Пронзал будущее, нашаманил, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Геллерт. — Том исчезнет, просто пропадет сегодня ночью. Но он не умрет. И он вернется.  
— Чудесный подарок на столетие, хотя оно и было два месяца назад, — Альбус вернул себе привычный вид и теперь с интересом наблюдал за тем, как стекает трансфигурационное заклинание с Геллерта.  
— Будешь глинтвейн? Потрясающе любопытный маггловский напиток. Это подогретое вино с фруктами и специями. Удивительно вкусно. Ты обязан его попробовать.  
Альбус придвинул кресло к камину.  
— Холодно у тебя тут, — задумчиво протянул он. Геллерт передал ему кружку с горячим глинтвейном. — У меня тоже есть кое-что, что согреет твое черное сердце, — с хитринкой посмотрел на собеседника Альбус. Геллерт вскинул на него взгляд. Альбус протянул ему мантию из переливчатой блестящей ткани. 

1982\. Геллерт вскочил с постели. Была середина ночи, он проснулся весь в поту, сердце стучало в бешеном ритме. «Что-то приснилось?» — постарался вспомнить он. Или это было видение? Очень странный образ, но Геллерт видел его, словно вживую. Тетушка Батильда, пожилая английская леди, — он в последний раз встречался с ней восемьдесят лет назад, но сразу же узнал скромное платье, платок на плечах, горделивую осанку. Что-то странное было в тетушке, необычное. Да! На тонкой шее мисс Бэгшот покачивалась тонкая змеиная голова. Не похоже на пророчество, какое-то нелепое колдовство. Просто кошмарный сон. Геллерт улегся обратно в кровать, успокаивая сердцебиение. Чушь приснилась, она не заслуживает ни малейшего внимания. Почему он вообще решил, что такая ерунда окажется видением? Геллерт всегда легко разделял пророчества и другие ментальные эффекты: фантазии или сны. «Система сбоит», — подумал он. Но какое удивительное явление! Тетушка, превратившаяся в змею. Что бы это значило? «Нужно купить сонник», — Геллерт нашел решение проблемы и спокойно заснул. 

1983\. — Азкабан пугал меня с детства, — вспоминал Альбус. — Отца увезли туда, и я больше никогда его не видел. Наверное, из-за детской травмы я так и не решился сходить туда. Это при том, что место любопытное и в своем роде уникальное. Дементоры же меня попросту раздражают. Не представляю, откуда появились подобные существа. Их я тоже всячески избегаю.  
— Однажды я чуть было не попал в Азкабан, — похвастался Геллерт.  
— Тебя арестовывали в Британии? — изумился Альбус.  
— Вовсе нет, — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Абернети тогда сдался английскому аврорату. Я собирался вторгнуться в вашу островную страну, чтобы выручить его, но он внезапно вернулся сам. Он не рассказывал, зачем сделал это и как спасся.  
— И ты не спрашивал? — поинтересовался Альбус.  
— Спрашивал, но он не ответил. Не пытать же его.  
— Нам обоим повезло не побывать в Азкабане, — подвел итог Альбус. — Я живу в одном замке, ты в другом, а развлечений нам вполне хватает и без дементоров. 

1984\. Альбус уже не в первый раз прибывал к старому другу, а оказывался в лаборатории сумасшедшего ученого. Волосы у Геллерта стояли дыбом, взор был безумен, в руках он держал пробирку с ядовитого цвета жидкостью. Комнату по обыкновению заполнял дым. Привычно направившись к окну, чтобы отворить его, Альбус поприветствовал Геллерта:  
— Что за отраву ты приготовил на этот раз?  
— Зелье, которое позволит заглянуть в будущее даже такому далекому от прорицаний волшебнику, как ты, — восторженно объявил Геллерт. Раздался взрыв, и стекла так и не открытого окна разлетелись в стороны. В помещении стало свежо, дымная завеса рассеялась, а темный маг тряс ладонью, в которой теперь ничего не было: зелье взорвалось.  
— Прости, Альбус, я искренне старался, но видимо этим умением тебе не овладеть, — Геллерт выглядел подчеркнуто серьезным, но, закончив фразу, он весело расхохотался. — Помрешь неучем!  
— Зачем мне это тайное знание, когда у меня есть ты, — почти оскорбился Альбус. — Но в другой раз я все-таки поостерегусь брать у тебя интересные навыки в пробирках: они, я вижу, могут взорваться внутри меня.  
— Это непроверенное зелье, я не собирался предлагать его тебе, пока оно не пройдет испытаний, — сказал в свое оправдание Геллерт. 

1985\. Альбус прогуливался неподалеку от Запретного леса, когда на него из темноты внезапно вышел Геллерт.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — поразился профессор.  
— Выбрался посмотреть мир, — равнодушно ответил Геллерт.  
— Во мраке оно лучше видно, — пошутил Альбус и взял его за руку.  
— Мне это никак помешать не может, я же темный волшебник, — напомнил Геллерт. — Не боишься, что кто-нибудь узнает о нашей прогулке?  
— Да кому я нужен, следить за мной поздним ночером? Чтобы что? К тому же у меня богатый опыт по сокрытию: уже почти сорок лет, как мне удается улизнуть с рождественской вечеринки в Хогвартсе и не оставить тебя в одиночестве на праздник, — похвалился Альбус.  
— Ты нужен мне, — буркнул Геллерт.  
— Но ты же не шпионишь за мной, разве не так? — Альбус хитро прищурился. — Особенно в те моменты, когда я с тобой.  
— Ты слишком легкомысленно к этому относишься, — заметил его собеседник, шагая рядом с лучшим другом по пожухлой траве.  
— Не хочу становиться параноиком раньше времени, — Альбус остановился и вдруг порывисто обнял Геллерта. — Мне почему-то ужасно приятно, что ты здесь. Словно я тебя долго звал, и ты наконец согласился придти. 

1986\. — Я пропустил момент, когда ты стал всеобщим посмешищем, — заявил Геллерт. Альбус недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Все эти мантии в огурцы, тюбетейки, колокольчики в бороде. Это как-то несолидно.  
Альбус с подозрением оглядел Геллерта: в его волосы были вплетены бусины и монеты, на запястьях красовались фенечки, на пальцах — кольца.  
— Даже не представляю, как я до этого дошел, — саркастично пробормотал Альбус.  
— Не стоит бездумно копировать мой образ. Меня долгие годы никто, кроме тебя, не видит. Ты же фигура публичная, победитель могущественного Гриндевальда, — заметил Геллерт.  
— Какая разница? — махнул рукой Альбус. — Я немного сменил имидж, но до тебя на него никто не жаловался.  
— Ну это безусловно повод наряжаться, словно черти что, — парировал Геллерт. — Будешь уходить, не забудь свой шутовской колпак.  
— Оставлю его тебе, раз уж ты не можешь наколдовать себе сам, — съязвил профессор Хогвартса. У Геллерта пропал дар речи. «Сейчас он меня убьет», — мелькнула у Альбуса мысль. 

1987\. Альбус ворвался в Нурменгард с ужасным грохотом, напугав Геллерта.  
— Я получил твоего патронуса! — воскликнул Альбус.  
— Если ты всегда будешь создавать по этому поводу столько шума, то это был первый и последний раз, — предупредил его Геллерт. — Связь через патронуса задумывалась тобой, — он выделил слово интонацией, — чтобы обезопасить передаваемое сообщение. А в итоге она вызвала скандал. Успокойся, ничего ужаного не произошло.  
— Просто я не знал, что ты умеешь вызывать патронуса, темным волшебникам часто не дается подобная магия, — оправдывался Альбус.  
— Я и более сложное колдовство осваивал, — отмахнулся Геллерт.  
— И у тебя такой же патронус, как у меня, — продолжал изумляться Альбус.  
— Ничего удивительного, — проворчал Геллерт. — Ты меня учил вызывать патронуса, а он, я слышал, может менять форму в зависимости от привязанностей волшебника и всего такого.  
— Сначала меня это шокировало, я думал, я его наколдовал, а потом он заговорил твоим голосом, — рассказывал Альбус.  
— Стоило из-за этого разводить драму, — Геллерт был очень недоволен. — Отныне буду посылать тебе сову. 

1988\. Купе «Хогвартс Экспресса» были переполнены, но в коридорах поезда никого не было. Никого, кроме этих двоих.  
— Геллерт, ты стаскиваешь с меня мантию-невидимку, — шептал Альбус.  
— Наколдуй дезиллюминационное, — отмахнулся от него Геллерт. — И пойдем к тележке со сладостями. Я хочу стащить пару шоколадных лягушек. Меня на карточках конечно нет? — Альбус скорбно покачал головой. — Чего и следовало ожидать. Но ты-то хотя бы есть?  
— Это мое самое значительное достижение на сегодняшний день, — приосанился Альбус.  
— Не благодари. — В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Альбуса Геллерт продолжил, — ну наверное тебя не за преданное учительство в Хогвартсе отпечатали на карточках в шоколадных лягушках, а за победу надо мной?  
— А, это да, — припомнил Альбус. — Хорошо, благодарить не буду. Только зачем тебе лягушки, у тебя же аллергия на шоколад?  
— Мне нужна твоя карточка, — категорично заявил Геллерт.  
— Оригинал тебя чем-то не устраивает? — обиженно спросил Альбус.  
— Оригинал вечно то тут, то там, карточка уж точно будет всегда со мной. 

1989\. Альбус держал Геллерта за руку: мантию-невидимку они больше не использовали, а под дезиллюминационными чарами рисковали потеряться даже в таком немноголюдном месте, как Хогсмид.  
— О, «Сладкое Королевство». Купи мне кусачей лакрицы, — потребовал Геллерт.  
— Ты совсем обнаглел, друг мой, — ответил Альбус, впрочем, отменяя дезиллюминационное заклинание в проулке, где никого не было.  
— Жители деревни сильно испугаются, если в их кондитерскую заявится беглый темный маг, — предположил невидимка. — А красть грешно. Так что иди и купи мне лакрицы.  
— Ладно, — смирился Альбус и пошел к магазину, все еще держа Геллерта за руку.  
— Из нас двоих сладкоежкой всегда был я, с чего вдруг ты отказался от своего любимого острого и соленого?  
— Ты на меня дурно влияешь, — пожаловался Геллерт.  
— Я отправлю тебя обратно в Нурменгард! Мало того, что ты меня постоянно отвлекаешь от дел в Хогвартсе, я служу у тебя на посылках, да еще и плохо на тебя влияю! — возмущался Альбус. — И вообще моя кровать слишком узка для двоих.  
— Ну вот это как раз не проблема, — начал спорить Геллерт. — Вторую кровать можно легко трансфигурировать. Ты сам настоял. 

1990\. — Почему ты не устроишь меня преподавать в Хогвартс? Я бы многому мог научить студентов, — предложил Геллерт.  
— Магическое сообщество очень мало. Если из ниоткуда возьмется сильный темный волшебник, это будет подозрительно, — объяснил Альбус. — Ты же не станешь откатывать программу по учебнику, обязательно покажешь студентам, сколь ты могуч. Это может произойти даже бессознательно, просто по привычке. Ты не ограничиваешь себя, если речь идет о магическом потенциале, — добавил Альбус, видя, что Геллерт уже готовится возражать.  
— Чудовищно жаль. Особенно учитывая нелегкую задачу по ежегодному поиску преподавателя на проклятую должность, — заметил Геллерт.  
— Тебя узнали в Нью-Йорке люди, которые никогда с тобой не встречались, потому что такого сильного колдуна больше не существует...  
— Как это не существует? А ты? — встрепенулся Геллерт.  
— А я не подпольный революционер, хотя меня всю дорогу подозревали в сочувствии тебе, — ответил Альбус.  
— Правильно делали, — обратил внимание Геллерт. — И посмотри к чему это привело: живу у тебя в комнате, терроризирую тебя так, как Европу не терроризировал. И ты мне еще вкусняшки покупаешь. Я бы на твоем месте пересмотрел приоритеты. 

1991\. — Нечасто тебя увидишь в Нурменгарде первого сентября, — поприветствовал Альбуса Геллерт. — Обычно ты занимаешься своими детьми чуть ли не половину нового учебного года.  
— Сегодня в Хогвартс поступил Гарри Поттер, — торжественно провозгласил Альбус. Геллерт изобразил непонимание, и Альбус поспешил расшифровать, — мальчик, который победит Тома. Если верить пророчеству Трелони.  
— А, конкурирующая фирма, — обрадовался Геллерт. — Не серчай, я и собственные предсказания через одно запоминаю, а тут чужое. Так что мальчик?  
— Обыкновенный мальчик. Вырос в семье магглов. Никакого особенного могущества я в нем не рассмотрел. Но тебе ли не знать, что могущество может быть скрыто, а может заключаться не во власти и силе, а совсем в других вещах, — многозначительно промолвил Альбус. — Во всяком случае, игра началась. Я уже положил в Хогвартс приманку для Тома, точнее, для того, что от него осталось. Философский камень, дружеский подарок Николя Фламеля. Эликсир жизни, Тому должно понравиться, — Геллерт захихикал. Альбус улыбнулся и продолжал, — итого: камень в Хогвартсе, Гарри Поттер в Хогвартсе, даже Том уже прибыл. Остается только дождаться, пока их пути пересекутся.  
— Интриган, — восхитился Геллерт. 

1992\. — Устроил небольшую передышку, — Альбус устало откинулся в кресле.  
— Можешь себе позволить, — Геллерт гремел склянками на столе. — Ты хорошо все спланировал. Погоди немного и возвращайся в Хогвартс. Правда, отправляться придется среди ночи.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Альбус. — Я только беспокоюсь о том, как пройдет встреча Тома с Гарри. Мальчик будет в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Геллерт. — Не стоит за него волноваться. Я не стану раскрывать тебе детали, потом увидишь сам. Переживать совершенно не о чем. Ты отлично поработал, я видел. Удобно быть пророком, телевидение подключать не нужно.  
Альбус рассмеялся.  
— Будь осторожен, — внезапно посерьезнел Геллерт. — Этот Том очень опасный волшебник.  
— Неужели опаснее тебя? — попытался разрядить обстановку Альбус.  
— Кроме шуток, — предупредил его Геллерт. — Для тебя да. Постарайся с ним не встречаться. Он хочет тебя убить.  
— Я это знаю. И не удивлюсь, если рано или поздно ему удастся, — обреченно произнес Альбус. 

1993\. — Я не помешал? — спросил Альбус.  
— Нет, что ты, я как раз ждал тебя, — пробормотал Геллерт, потягиваясь со сна. Он сидел в постели, одетый в пижаму со значками Даров Смерти.  
— Я думал, ты всегда знаешь заранее о том, что я приду, — разочарованно протянул Альбус.  
— Я не могу знать всего, — лаконично ответил Геллерт, сполз с кровати и трансфигурировал свою пижаму в мантию. — Будешь кофе?  
— Геллерт, меня сместили с должности, — начал Альбус.  
— Неужели? — удивился Геллерт. — И ты теперь будешь жить у меня? Или мы поедем путешествовать?  
— Я еще не решил, — заинтересованно поглядел на него Альбус. Казалось, такие варианты ему в голову не приходили. — Но я бы хотел знать, все ли будет в порядке в Хогвартсе, пока меня там не будет.  
— Вернешься туда в конце учебного года. Я не видел ничего дурного. В конце концов ты не просто так оставил там Фоукса, — Геллерт еще не окончательно проснулся, но старался бодриться. — Давай куда-нибудь съездим. Нурменгард мне осточертел.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Альбус. — Неси кофе и будем думать, куда отправиться. Только надо будет нам обоим сменить внешность. 

1994\. Геллерт грустил в одиночестве. Альбус не приезжал уже несколько месяцев, а недавно написал, чтобы его не ждали и к Рождеству. Грядут темные времена, и он понимал, что Альбус не навещает его не по собственной прихоти, он действительно занят. Геллерт видел будущее урывками, невнятными эпизодами, которые было сложно собрать в единое целое. Но выглядело все очень мрачно: бледные лица, приглушенные тона. Из-за таких видений у него сильно портилось настроение. На протяжении жизни он больше жил в будущем, чем в настоящем. Текущий момент преходящ, секунда — и он уже прошлое. Геллерта интересовали возможности, планирование, способность использовать прорицание в собственных целях. И сейчас он снова терпел поражение за поражением. Геллерт не мог подстроиться под грядущее, для него не было там места. Он не мог использовать свое знание будущего, — в том виде, в котором оно открывалось перед ним, оно не оставляло Геллерту для этого никаких шансов. Он тяжело вздохнул. Он и сам не заметил, как оказался на обочине жизни. 

1995\. Геллерт бесился от собственной пассивности, но поделать ничего не мог. Альбус настаивал на подобном невмешательстве их обоих в происходящее.  
— Существует пророчество. Это не наша война, — втолковывал он Геллерту.  
— Мы сумели бы сделать много полезного, — возражал тот. — Как у тебя хватает совести доверять это на откуп детям?  
— Ты сам говорил мне, что нам следует оставаться в стороне, — заканчивал пикировку Альбус.  
Геллерт обижался, словно его обманули в лучших чувствах, и молчал по нескольку часов кряду, но в какой-то момент вспоминал очередные видения, рассказывал о них Альбусу, и спор начинался заново.  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, — пытался разобраться Альбус.  
— Просто я деятельная натура, — отмахивался Геллерт. — Не могу сидеть, сложа руки, когда остальные работают на общественное благо.  
— Тебе придется смириться с тем, что наша роль не подразумевает активного участия. Мы координируем, планируем и наставляем.  
Геллерт только тяжело вздохнул. 

1996\. — Снова ты? — изумился Геллерт. — Ты несколько месяцев у меня жил, имей совесть. Мне нужно личное пространство.  
— Я ненадолго, — ответил ошеломленный радушным приемом Альбус. — Привез показать тебе Воскрешающий камень и рассказать, что скоро умру.  
— Я не говорил про «скоро», — заворчал Геллерт. — Я сказал, через год после того, как ты сам решишь.  
Альбус поднял перед собой почерневшую руку.  
— Можно сказать, что я все решил, — отрезал он.  
Геллерт отвел взгляд.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — после недолгого молчания признался он. — А что камень? Теперь ты Повелитель Смерти?  
— Нет, я отдал мантию-невидимку Гарри Поттеру. Камень и палочку я тоже передам ему. И Том будет искать палочку. Он придет к тебе, — виновато проговорил Альбус.  
— Кошмар какой, что же делать? — в притворном ужасе прошептал Геллерт. — Полагаю, я смогу с этим справиться, — добавил он нормальным голосом. — Расскажи лучше о камне. Как он работает?  
— Словно в сказке. Сплошное разочарование, иными словами, — поведал Альбус.  
— Показывай, — велел Геллерт. 

1997\. — Это наша последняя встреча, — скорбно объявил Геллерт. — Через несколько часов ты умрешь.  
У Альбуса мороз прошел по коже.  
— Сколько смертей ты пережил в видениях? — спросил он.  
— Не так уж много, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Происходит их все равно больше.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел собственную смерть? — поинтересовался Альбус.  
— Что ты, нет. Конечно, нет. Я не вижу свою судьбу, — Геллерт полагал это само собой разумеющимся, но его собеседник и понятия не имел. — Я никогда не видел себя в пророчествах.  
— Ты не говорил, — удивился Альбус. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты, знающий будущее волшебников и людей, целых народов, даже не подозреваешь, что ждет тебя самого.  
— Не хочу тебя отпускать, — внезапно перевел тему разговора Геллерт. В глазах у него стояли слезы  
— Ну-ну, — Альбус обнял старого друга. Это в последний раз. От такой мысли он и сам едва не расплакался.  
— Пойдем немного погуляем, — Геллерт взял Альбуса за руку. — Ни к чему предаваться печали. 

1998\. Прошло чуть больше полугода с тех пор, как Альбус в последний раз побывал в Нурменгарде, но за столь короткий срок здесь изменилось буквально все. В замке было темно, пустынно, а в самой высокой башне на полу сидел изможденный старик, в котором едва ли можно было признать Геллерта. Он словно еще в тот самый вечер расположился тут и больше не вставал. Он ждал, пока появится единственный человек в мире, которому он был нужен, — Том Реддл. Геллерт очень надеялся, что выведет из себя раздражительного юнца, и тот убьет его. Он никогда не встречался с Томом, но знал его, будто родного, — Альбус много рассказывал о нем. Без Альбуса же жизнь потеряла какой-либо смысл. Сначала Геллерт списывал свою подавленность на апатию, одиночество и горе утраты. Но когда выяснилось, что это не временное состояние, что теперь так будет всегда, он уставился в стену и стал ждать. Иногда он вспоминал о чем-то, но довольно небрежно, походя, не додумывая мысль до конца. Ему казалось, что он вовсе потерял способность мыслить. Он и не нуждался в ней. Геллерт уже ни в чем не нуждался, кроме смерти. 


End file.
